


Unbreakable Bonds

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: More Profound Bond Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football Player Dean Winchester, Baseball Player Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, College Baseball, College Football, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Switching, The Ghostfacers (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Dean and Castiel are now college guys and living in California. Big changes lay ahead for them but they are confident they'll stick together through all of it good and bad.-This is a part two to in series. Technically could be read alone but best read in order-Updated Every Saturday 12am PST





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I wanted to start off by thanking you for picking up part two to my More Profound Bonds series Unbreakable Bonds. If you haven't read part one yet, Unexpected Bonds, I definitely recommend it. 
> 
> I wanted to start off by saying that while I am from California I have not had the pleasure of visiting the USC campus.However I will do my best to keep things as close as I can but I will be taking some creative freedom with it. If anyone has any insight to the campus I would love to hear it. Next time I visit friends in SoCal I want to see if I can take a trip and check it out. Following along that creative freedom route, I might take some liberties with schooling, sports, and locations but i will do my best to stay accurate. However my goal with this is to give you guys an engaging and fluff filled Destiel story and to do my best to make it fun and relatable. You won't find any heavy angst here promise ^-^ Please enjoy the story.

"I swear Dean Micheal Winchester if we eat at one more fast food drive through you're sleeping on the floor." Cas crossed his arms glaring out at the signs off the road advertising local restaurants. Sign after sign of popular fast food restaurants. 

"Okay, okay we'll get off and eat somewhere." Dean did his best to hold back a small laugh. Cas wasn't used to the long drive and was getting a little irritated and restless. Dean didn't blame him. Sammy could get like that too. 

He had kept picking fast food drive through places since they could drive longer and get there quicker. Apparently not the best choice in the long run. 

"GPS us a place that sounds good." They weren't too far out now. They were about 4 hours out. When they got there they'd be staying at a hotel with Mr.Novak. He was flying in the same day to meet them. Then tomorrow would be orientation and they'd spend their first night in college dorms. Dean sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Cas glanced up from his phone having located a place.

"Nothin'." 

"It's not 'nothin' if you sighed like that." Cas even made air quotes with his hands. Dean failed to hide his smile. 

"It's nothing big."

"You're still upset about the dorm situation." Statement not a question.

"Just sucks is all."

"I agree, but it makes sense the way they put it. Plus, it's only a first year thing."

"That's so long."

Cas laughed at Dean's exaggerated sigh. 

"We'll be fine. Plus we can go over to each others rooms whenever. One of our roommates if not both probably wouldn't mind."

"Hope mine isn't one of those dick football players." The school has roomed them with people in the same sports and if possible different majors. If you weren't in sports you just got a roomie of a different major. It was their way of getting students to get to know each other and branch out. 

Dean had just wanted to room with Cas. God, he'd been hoping for it so bad. How great would that have been? Instead he'd had some roommate and Cas would be who knows where with some soccer rando as a roommate.

Cas felt must less irritated after they sat down and ate. He even convinced Dean to take a small walk with him. He really needed to get out of the car for a while. He didn’t mind the long trip but while Dean was okay sitting for hours until they needed gas, Cas needed to get out and stretch his legs a little. This was something they were both learning about each other and Cas felt they were both doing pretty good. Dean especially, Cas knew he had his moments were he was being a bit of a brat he could admit. Dean was taking it all in stride, not arguing when Cas would finally just go right out and ask for what he wanted. He was getting better at reading when Cas needed a break and never complained. 

“Dad just texted me, he’s landed and picking up his rental car. He’ll meet us at the hotel.” Cas quickly sent him a text back letting him know how far out they were. They still had about another hour and a half. If traffic wasn’t terrible his dad would beat them there by a good margin. 

About an hour later Cas found out that while Dean loved long car rides he did not like sitting in traffic at all. Dean hated traffic, maybe loathed would be a better word. Cas wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen him quite so antsy and irritated before. He knew that they still had a while to sit in the heavy traffic so he tried to think up a way to distract Dean. He looked out the window to see a couple of kids in the car next to them singing loudly. Huh, that was an idea. Cas turned and opened up the glove compartment and shifted through some cassettes. 

Dean glanced over as he heard the sound of cassettes being moved around. What was he up to? He knew he wasn’t very good company right now but god he couldn’t help it. Traffic fucking sucked. It was the worst. Just sitting here barely moving an inch. If hell wasn’t fire and torture it was probably this instead. Hell this was probably part of the torture. 

“Found it.” Cas beamed as he found the one he was looking for. He ejected the current cassette and popped in the one he’d been looking for. Cas had it set to B1 and let it play. 

Dean grinned as he heard the opening notes. 

“Babe,” He turned to him.

“Shh, only words I should be hearing right now are the lyrics.” Cas winked at him and turned up the volume letting the opening to ‘Back in Black’ fill the impala and spill out into the traffic around them. 

“Okay so traffic sucks considerably less with you in the car.” Dean chuckled as he took their exit off the freeway. They had been stuck in traffic long enough to add on an extra thirty minutes to their trip. It hadn’t been normal every day traffic, from the looks of it there had been an accident. Cas had been worried, looked it up and was happy to see it was a minor accident, no one was severely injured. Dean sometimes wondered how anyone could ever be mean to Cas. He was such a caring and empathetic guy, almost to a fault. Here he was worried about someone he’d never met and would never meet and being so relieved to hear that they were all okay. 

“Dad said you don’t need to do valet if you don’t want to.” Cas had just gotten another text from his dad. 

Dean had actually been wondering about that.

“....I think it’ll be okay.” 

Cas held back a laugh as he heard how strained Dean sounded at that.

“We really don’t have to.” 

“Nah it’s okay.” Dean pulled up to the front of the hotel and got out. The valet guy came around admiring the car. “Not a scratch.” Dean was glad the guy was a few inches shorter, made his point even more serious when he could tower over the guy. 

“Right, not a scratch.” The guy looked a little nervous, good. 

“Good.” Dean handed over the keys. Cas had grabbed both of their smaller bags from the back. 

Dean took his bag from Cas in one hand and his held his hand in the other. 

Cas had to admit he wasn’t too sure if Dean would need to warm up to being openly affectionate in a new place. Back home he knew everyone, he felt safe and knew he was accepted. Here he didn’t know anyone, there was no comfort zone, so Cas would not have blamed him if he needed time to get comfortable. However, Dean seemed to care less and less about what other people thought these days and Cas was proud of him for it. He had showed the same level of closeness and affection that he did back home, if not more. Cas was starting to wonder if Dean enjoyed showing off that Cas was his boyfriend to anyone who looked towards them. 

“There you two are.” Bart came out dressed pretty casually. It always caught Dean off guard when Mr.Novak didn’t dress in a suit. He was more thrown off today than usual. Bart was wearing a dark grey shirt, dark wash jeans, and converse. That’s right, he was wearing a pair of converse and Dean’s mind was having a hard time wrapping around that. 

He must have asked a question but Dean didn’t hear it. 

“You know Dean I do have non suit related clothing.” Dean looked up in embarrassment. 

“Sorry sir. It never crossed my mind that you owned shoes that were dress shoes.” He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit. 

“Even I have to admit he doesn’t wear those often...if ever.” Cas glanced over at his dad and was pretty sure the man was holding back an eye roll. 

“Back to my previous question, are you two hungry?” 

“Starving.” Dean was dying for some food right about now.

“I could also use some food right now.” 

“Perfect, there is a place across the way that has great reviews.” 

As they walked his dad let him know how Gabe’s school tour went the day before. Apparently he’d fallen in love at first sight and was dying to get started. He asked about their trip. Dean didn’t hold back and let Bart know exactly how Cas was the whole drive. Cas was a bit embarrassed hearing it all retold. Bart looked nothing less than amused. He mentioned he was honestly surprised Cas had made it the whole car ride. Apparently Cas had been like that since he was a young child. By Google’s calculations the drive should have taken about 23-24 hours. It had taken them longer since they took rests and slept in between. 

“Think you’ll be up to doing it again for holidays?” Bart asked as they sat at a table. 

“I think I’ll be okay. I have a better chance of making it through that than getting Dean in a plane.” He gently nudged Dean. 

“He’s not wrong.” Dean nudged him back as he slid in next to Cas at the table. 

They spent the rest of their time talking about their plans for the next day and where the stores were located so they could pick up things. They were planning on trying to fit most things in tomorrow and try to let as little spill over into the next day. The boys would be starting practice soon and wanted to get settled in a ready for that as soon as possible 

Cas flopped onto the bed once they got to the hotel room. His dad was in the room next door while he and Dean had a room with two beds to themselves. Dean flopped down next to him.

“Dude I gotta thank your dad again for this.” 

“Pretty sure his boss let him make this a work expense.” Cas grinned.

“How did he pull that one?” 

“Something about a certain someone making a great impression at work.” Cas raised a brow.

“Wait..seriously?” Dean sat up. 

“Oh yeah, his bosses really liked you. When they heard we were headed out here and my dad would be the one coming with us they paid for his ticket out and the hotel stuff. He does have to work for a few days out here helping their California branch but it wasn’t a bad deal.”

Dean really didn’t think he’d made that good of an impression but then again maybe they thought he had. Before he got to mention as much he yawned loudly. 

“Alright Winchester time to go to bed.” Cas got up and tossed him clothes to sleep in. The were asleep the second their heads hit the pillow. It felt like they’d only been asleep for a few minutes when Bart was knocking at their door telling them to come down for breakfast. 

They dressed and headed down to eat looking half asleep. Dean scarfed down as much bacon as humanly possible. Bart had yet to actually pay attention to Dean’s eating habits. 

“Don’t worry it grows on you.” Cas chuckled and handed a napkin to Dean.

“Guess he had to have one flaw didn’t he?” Bart teased and Dean just grinned back looking like a happy chipmunk with his cheeks filled with food. 

The drive to the school took longer than it probably should have but there were a lot of people trying to get onto campus. Luckily they’d all been well informed as to where they were supposed to meet up. They were going to have someone show them around then they’d meet up with a representative from the sports department. They parked in a guest area until they could get a pass for the impala to park in the dorm parking area. He was going to pick a spot well watched so no one touched his car.

“You think it’s gonna be like one of those movies where we get one of those overly perky upperclassmen volunteers and we just automatically don’t like them?” Dean asked as they made their way to where all incoming students were supposed to meet. 

“I really hope not.” Cas sighed. His dad was a few paces behind them talking on the phone with work. He was mostly leaving this up to them and here if they needed him. He would ask the questions they’d forget and join in when he felt he needed to but overall he wanted the boys to work things out on their own. 

“Well hey guys.” An overly perky upperclassman volunteer greeted them. Cas and Dean both held back a grin. 

“Hey, we’re incoming students. We’re here to check in and find out our dorm rooms.” Dean pulled out his ID and Cas did the same. 

The girl found their files and handed them over as she explained everything. Event calendar, schedule (Sport and School), door information, parking pass, and other important documents. 

“I am guessing you two are friends?” The girl smiled as she sent a text to the person who’d be their guide. 

“Something like that.” Dean grinned. 

“Shame they didn’t let you room together. Probably because they want you to meet new people, even if you’re in different departments. “ 

“Or because they found out we are dating.” Dean offered casually. He wasn’t sure if that wasn’t allowed, rooming with someone you were dating. Shouldn’t really be any of their business right?

The girl looked up at them, “Huh...I don’t know if that’s a rule. I know we don’t do co-ed room so that’s a thing but I am not sure about your situation. Hmm, I’ll look into that.” She made a note on her phone before pocketing it. She looked over the file she had on them. “Wow both of you guys play sports and made it into the same school? That’s pretty amazing. Well I hope you guys like it here we’re happy to have you on our campus.” Her smile seemed genuine and neither boy minded her comments so far. 

“Thank you for all the help so far.” Cas shook her hand. Just then another girl approached them.    
  


“Hey guys, I am Alicia Banes I’ll be your school rep today. Names and departments?” Alicia held out her hand with a warm smile. 

“Castiel Novak, baseball team and I am a double major Linguistics and history major with a focus on religion.” 

“Wow, gotta say you’re making me feel like I am not doing enough.” She was only teasing.

“That was only after me and his dad convinced him to drop accounting from that list.” Her eyes widened at the words. 

“I could have done it.”

“Not without going crazy.” 

“I could have waited to add on linguistics.” 

“Cas.” 

“Dean.” 

She giggled, “Couple? Or best friends?” 

“Why not both?” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. 

“Got me there. And you?” 

“Oh me? Names Dean Winchester and I am not nearly as impressive as my boyfriend here. I am on the football team and major is still undecided. “

“Sorry to tell you Dean that still pretty impressive. You know how hard it is to get into college football? Let alone on a team like USC’s? “

“That’s what I’ve been telling him. The scouts loved him when they came out.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to dismiss the praise but Cas and Alicia weren’t having it.  _ Great, there’s two of them.  _

Alicia started off by taking them to all the major buildings focusing on where their classes would be them other important departments. Lastly they ended up at the dorms. 

“Alright so Cas you’re on the third floor not too far from the elevator and Dean your pretty much in the same area but on the second floor.”

Dean sighed heavily, “Why so far?” 

“Dean it really isn’t that far.” 

“It is.” 

“Honestly Dean I never pictured you to be the clingy one.” Bart teased. 

“You thought it’d be me?” Cas asked looking half offended. 

“I didn’t think it’d be either of you.” Bart shrugged. 

“I gotta run and go help some other guys out but here are your room keys and your roommates should be up there already. Dean your roomie is also a football guy and Cas your roomie is actually a soccer guy since the numbers didn’t work out. “

“That’s actually perfect. I also played soccer.” 

“Really?” 

“Yup, me and Cas played year around.”

“We’ll aren’t you two a pair right out of some fangirls fanfic.” 

“I wish you were the first person to say something like that.” Dean shook his head. 

Alicia said her goodbyes before heading off. 

“I’ve got to make a few calls I’ll meet you two up in Dean’s dorm.” Bart said heading for a bench so he could make his calls. 

As they walked in Dean let out a small laugh.

“What?” Cas had absolutely no idea what could have been funny. 

“Didn’t you see how these college girls were eyeing up your dad?” Cas shook his head. “They were all probably trying to guess how much he made and whether he was looking for a girlfriend or young wife.” 

“That is a disturbing thought.” 

Dean shrugged, “I mean let’s be honest your dad has a good job and good looks that’s like top priorities for a lot of people.” 

“Still weird.” 

Dean just chuckled and pushed up on the elevator. Luckily there was no one inside as they got in. They decided to start at Dean’s dorm. Cas knew how much Dean was not looking forward to a stranger for a roommate, he was nervous too but he was keeping optimistic. 

The second floor wasn’t as busy as they thought it’d be. They made their way over to Dean’s dorm and saw a white board on the door with some weird symbols on it. Cas cocked his head as he tried to decipher it while Dean unlocked the door. He was at a loss, he wondered what Dean’s roommate was like. 

He really hoped neither roommate had a problem they were dating. 

“Huh, well looks like he hasn’t unpacked so I can’t judge him based on that. But wow look at all that caffeine,” Dean pointed out the sodas and coffee. 

“Looks like he’s a gamer too.” Cas pointed to the Monitor and game systems sitting on the bed. Also looked like a big computer sitting on the ground next to the desk area. 

“Doesn’t seem too bad so far.” Dean shrugged. 

Cas took a moment to look around and take it all in. The beds were lifted so that it left room for a desk underneath each bed. There was a dresser for each as well. Overall not a bad setup. 

“Hmm think we could fit in one of these beds?” Dean grinned. 

“Hmm they seem bigger than I imagined but I am not too sure.” Cas gasped as Dean pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Hmm wanna test it out?” 

“Dean, we don’t know when my dad or your roommate will be back.” Cas could not believe him. 

“We could make it quick.” 

“Dean.” 

“Okay fine, no bed.” Dean winked and went in for another kiss. Cas had to admit the thought was really appealing. He wrapped his arms around Dean and deepened their kiss. Hmm, maybe they could slip in a little something. His dad would probably take a good while on the phone. 

Dean’s hands started slipping lower and lower until the were grabbing his ass and pulling him even closer. Just as they started getting into it the door swung open as someone walked in. 

“Woah, hey guys sorry to interrupt.” The guys held up his hands. “Guess we’ll need to make a sign so the other one knows if someones getting busy in here.” 

Dean and Cas looked at the new comer.  _ Is that a mullet?  _ Both of them thought at the same time. 

“So, names Ash, which one of you handsome guys is my roomie and which one is his lucky boyfriend?” He grinned. 

Dean and Cas were still working everything out, their brains hadn’t quite caught up yet. 

“Roomie,” Dean raised a hand in response. 

“Boyfriend.” Cas raised a hand next. 

“Nice, so like you guys want me to leave and come back? Or like you two good and we can do more introduction stuff?” He grinned at them. 

Cas was the first one to finally catch up and laughed at the hilarity of the situation. 

“I think we’re good. It’s nice to meet you Ash. I hope my roommate is as cool as you seem to be. I am Castiel.” He held a hand to the guy. 

“Nice to meet you Castiel. You go here too?”

Cas nodded in response. “I am up one floor.” 

“That’s so awesome. Drop by whenever. I am totally cool with it. Just don’t touch the computer and we’re cool. And if you two needs some alone time let me know, i’ll make myself scarce.” He winked at him. 

Dean was still processing it all and Cas was enjoying it. He had a good feeling about things. He had been nervous but seeing everything and meeting Dean’s roommate things were looking good for them. Cas was confident that things would go well. Not to say they wouldn’t have rough times because let’s be honest it’s college. But, overall he was looking forward to what this new school, new city, and new state would bring. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's roommates and the first couple weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys>.< I usually try and to keep to my schedule. Hope you like the chapter <3

Cas knocked on the door of his room before entering.

“Dude it’s your room too.”   
  


“Yes Dean but I don’t want to be rude. what if he has a visitor or is changing?” Cas rolls his eyes before pulling out his key and opening the door. Huh, no one in the room. There wasn’t even boxes or items set up. Maybe his roommate wasn’t here yet? 

“Hmmm, empty. Maybe if we’re lucky it’ll stay like that.” Dean comes up behind him and places his hands on Cas’s hips. 

“Oh I would love to be so lucky.” Cas chuckled as he reached down to wrap his hand around Dean’s wrist to pull him around to stand in front of him.

“Imagine how fun it’d be to just never have to worry about someone walking in.” Dean leaned in and pulled Cas closer. His lips were less than an inch away when there was a knock on the door. 

“Probably dad.” Cas whispered. “Come in.” Dean stepped away as Bart walked in.    
  


“Huh, no roommate yet?” He looked around. 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” 

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and have a room to yourself.” the boys shared a smile and a look at the comment. 

They all worked together to get things put into each boys room and even ran out for things they needed. Baby was placed in what Dean considered the PERFECT spot. He could actually see it from his room. He was even happier to find that parking spots for dorms were assigned so no need to fret about having it taken. 

They had dinner together before Bart finally had to head back to the hotel. 

“Okay boys, if you need anything, anything at all call me.” Bart placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “I’ll be in town for a couple more days, but even after I leave if you need anything call. I’ll come out here or I can have someone check on you.” 

Castiel would not put it past his father to have someone from the company lend them a hand if they needed it. 

“We’ll be okay.” Cas smiled. “But, if something does come up you’ll be the first one I call.” 

“Okay,” Bart nodded after a deep breath. He hugged both the boys, hugging Cas just a little longer and squeezing him a bit closer. “Okay… I am heading out.” Cas could see the reluctance in his father’s eyes. Cas smiled and pulled his father into one more hug before he finally convinced him to head on out. 

Dean and Cas end up back in Cas’s room where his roommate still hadn’t made an appearance. They were up in Cas’s chosen bed making out. The beds were bunk bed style but instead of a second bed on the bottom there was a desk and storage. Anyone walking in wouldn’t have a great view of them but they’d still have a view. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean’s mouth moved across his throat. “What if someone comes in?” 

“It’s late...no one’s gonna come...well I mean no one other than us will.” He snickered at the joke, earning himself a soft smack on the arm. 

“Dean.” 

“Cas, we’ll be fine.” Dean pulled off his shirt and Cas was left wondering why he thought this was a bad idea. 

Dean had his hand down Cas’s sweats and mouth on his neck when the door to the room flew open and multiple voices followed. They both shot up and stared wide eyed at three guys who just entered the room. 

There was a long moment of silence before the athletic one spoke up. 

“Uh...hi.” 

“Hey.” Dean and Cas spoke in unison. Cas went to move, it was then that he realized Dean’s hand was still in his pants. Dean quickly pulled his hand away. 

“Uh sorry...we didn’t think anyone would be in since it was so late.” Cas shifted nervously. Dean hopped down and helped him down. 

“Nah it’s cool man...uh probably should have knocked.” The other two guys were pretty silent, but observant 

“It’s your room too. We’ll have to come up with something to avoid anything like this again.” Cas chuckled. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t feel comfortable doing this again in this room. 

“Thanks. Oh, I am Alan by the way. Alan Corbett.” He reached out and shook Cas’s hand.

“I am Castiel Novak. This is my boyfriend Dean Winchester.” Alan shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you two. These two are my friends. This is Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore.” Cas couldn’t help but notice the lingering look Alan gave Ed.  _ Interesting.  _

“Nice to meet you two, we’d love to talk more but we’ve got a ton of footage to edit for our next video.” Harry said pulling out his laptop. 

“Video?” Cas cocked his head curiously.

“Yeah we’ve got a youtube channel.” The guys, without hesitation, in unison said the channel title, “Ghostfacers.” 

“You one of those channels that ‘hunts’ down ghosts?” Cas was rubbing off on Dean, he did the finger air quotes. 

The guys nod proudly. “Yeah we’re kinda youtube famous.” 

Why does Dean feel like that isn’t true? 

“Well that’s pretty cool.” 

Dean and Cas end up pulling their shirts back on as the apparently set up their computers to work. Cas gets the feeling this is going to be a regular thing. As they are questioned by the trio more people show up. Apparently they have a camera guy, Spruce and some helper named Dave. Ed’s sister Maggie was video chatting with them as they edited and voice recorded things. Cas was honestly getting a little overwhelmed. 

Dean grabs his hand and tugs him to the door. The two slip on their shoes and Cas grabs a bag so he can stay in his room tonight. He’d talk to Alan tomorrow about working on sharing the space. There is no way this can go on everyday. Cas has a full schedule and practice, he can’t have distractions like that all the time. 

Ash doesn’t question as they come back and Cas climbs into Dean’s bed. He just waves hi, offers some cheez it’s, then get’s back to playing League. 

Dean pulls Cas to him and hugs him tight. 

“You gonna talk to him?”

“Yeah, tomorrow. I’ve got too many things to worry about to have to add ghost hunting parties in my room to add to the list.” He sighed, he’d really been hoping for a quiet or nonexistent roommate. Luckily Dean seems to have an awesome one and without overstaying his welcome too much he hopes he can spend some time here when he needs time away from the group that seems to be settling in his room. 

\------

They were about a week in and things had started to even out. Alan and Cas had a talk and Cas made his needs very clear. Alan apologize and they set up a schedule for when Cas would need study time and Alan and crew could work on stuff. Dean was so proud of him, Cas was sticking up and speaking up for himself. 

Castiel was pretty sure that he’d still be spending a lot of time in Dean’s room but he was still happy that he and Alan spoke. Over the week he met the Ghostfacer’s team more and the more he got to know them the less confident he felt like he could spend a lot of time around them. They were a bit...overwhelming for him. 

Ash on the other hand was laid back and understanding. Not to mention beyond brilliant. Cas was wondering why he was here and not at an even more prestigious university. Dean actually asked and Ash said those schools were too stuck up and they were too much of a bother. Not to mention USC had a way better football team. 

Dean and Cas both met their teams and were warmly welcomed. The baseball team loved Cas and all his talents. Some were a little thrown off and resistant when it was found out that Cas was dating a guy but that blew over rather quickly. Cas wasn’t under any illusions that at least a few weren’t one hundred percent okay with him being gay, but at least they weren’t rude and put teamwork above that. Dean was met with teasing more than rudeness. Though he could see a few guys seemed uneasy about it, but they didn’t comment or give him dirty looks. 

Friday the boys were outside in between classes laid out on the grass. Dean chuckled softly as he ran his hand through Cas’s hair. Cas was grumbling against Dean’s chest as he half laid on top of him. 

“So many things already and it’s only week one.” Cas nuzzled against Dean’s sternum. 

“We’ll be fine.” Dean smiled and massaged the back of his neck. He knew Cas was smart and would get through this just fine, but he also knew Cas could get overwhelmed and paranoid. He was doing his best to keep his Angel calm through this first week. 

“Come on we’ve got one of our only shared classes next.” They had about ten minutes. Cas groaned and let himself lay heavily on Dean.    
  


Dean laughed but wiggled out from under Cas. He got up and reached down for him. Cas sighed but reached up and let Dean pull him to his feet. They walked hand in hand to class and Cas loved it. Yes they’d been open in high school but there was something about the openness of college that felt different. Maybe because they weren’t the ‘token gay couple’, they were just a couple. 

Cas was really looking forward to having a class with Dean. He glanced over and saw him taking notes much more diligently than he had in high school. Maybe all that tutoring had done some good or maybe this environment was better for him. There are many who had a hard time in high school but flourished in college. 

Dean groaned as they stepped out of the classroom before dropping an arm around Cas’s shoulder. 

“This is gonna take some getting used to.” He checked his watch to check the time. It was the watch Cas had gotten him for Christmas. 

“I get the feeling college life is gonna be much better for you.”

“You think?”

Cas nodded. 

“You have a class next right?”

“Yeah, last one.” 

“I’ll probably be at practice when you get out.” 

Cas chuckled at the pout on his face. He turned to face Dean and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Text me and I’ll go to your room after practice.” 

“Yeah?”

Cas nodded with a smile. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

“Should I ask Ash to give us some alone time?”

Castiel couldn’t help but shake his head and smile. “Think you’re gonna have the energy for that after practice Winchester? I think they’re going easy on you.”

“Hmmm, you got a point.” Dean leaned in and kissed him. Nothing heated but long and sweet. 

Across the walkway three guys were chatting when one of them catches sight of Dean and Cas kissing. 

“Dude, that guys on the baseball team.” The guy rolls his eyes. 

“The shorter one?” His friend asked. 

“Yeah, Novak. He’s good at the sport but like it’s kinda weird…”

“Dude, I’d watch what you say.”

“why?”

“Um you never know who’s listening. Not to mention his boyfriend right there is on the football team.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, he got scouted. He’s a quarterback. Think his name is Dean Winchester.”

The first guy looked over to them to see Dean waving by to Cas as he headed off to his next class. Dean was all smiles until Cas was out of sight. Then he turned and gave the guy an icy glare. The guy tensed up, had he heard them? 

Dean didn’t need to hear them to know what that guy was probably saying. He gave the guy a look that said back off or else. He didn’t need to say or do anything else. He knew the guy was well aware of where he stood so Dean turned and headed off. 

“Dude if looks could kill. Like I said, watch what you say.”

\------

Few days later the boys found themselves relaxing on Dean’s bed. Cas laying between Dean’s legs with his back to Dean’s chest. 

“So you really want to go to my first game? I am probably not gonna play.” Dean said looking over Cas’s shoulder as they added events to their calendar.

“Still gonna go. Just like you’ll be going to mine.” Cas smiled and kissed his cheek as he added in Dean’s games into his tablet. “Wish I could go to the away ones.” 

Dean now was the one who kissed Cas’s temple. “I know, but I don’t want anything to get in the way of your classwork and classes.”

“I know.” 

“Your dad and my parents said they’ll watch me if I play a game within driving distance to them.”

“they’ll have to record it for me.”

“Such a sap.”

“Mmmm true but you love it.”

“That I do.” Dean kissed Cas’s shoulder. 

They’d been doing a lot of adjusting and compromising. It was easy to see school would encompass most of their time and they wouldn’t be able to spend as much time as they’d like with each other. Not to mention they were both trying to get the other to make friends. In the end though they knew it would all work out and that they’d make it through it all together.

\------

_ ‘Dean, I am going to kill them. Each and everyone of them.’ _

_ ‘Cas, we talked about this. Don’t message if you’re going to off your roommates, can’t leave written proof.’  _ Dean chuckled as he sent Cas his response. Seems like Ghostfacers were keeping him up again.

_ ‘Dean why are they the way that they are? ;-;’  _

_ ‘I am sorry babe. Want to come over?’  _

_ ‘I don’t want to keep bothering you and Ash.’ _

_ ‘It’s never a bother.’ _

“Cas having roomie problems again?” Ash asked over his shoulder as he finished up a match.

“Yeah. Those guys are probably having a huge debate about whatever thing they just filmed.”

“Those dudes can get pretty intense. Poor guy. Tell him to come over.”

“I did, says he doesn’t want to bother us.”

Ash scoffed, “as if that guy is a bother. I like having him around. Tell him if he doesn’t come we’re gonna go over and literally pick him up.”

Dean smiled and messaged Cas. Ash was a great roommate. ‘ _ Ash says if you don’t come on your own we’re gonna go over and pick you up ourselves...literally.’ _

_ ‘....you two are rather persuasive.’  _ A few moments later another text came through, ‘ _ Okay, I am on my way. They were picking music for their video and it all sucks, it’s so bad Dean. Save my ears.’  _

Dean burst out into laughter and hopped out of bed so that he could pull his boyfriend into his arms the second he was at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the chapter came out late this week. it was a full week. Mom had knee surgery, bro had school registration, sister had a doctors appointment and like a million other things @-@ being the oldest I handled it all. But, in the end I was able to get this chapter out and I am happy I did <3
> 
> These chapters will very in length, some short and some long. I hope you guys are enjoying the new format. I know it's quite different from part 1  
I swear I went through sooooooo many different roommates for Cas everything from Donatello, Max banes, and a few others. Donatello and Max will show up later but they weren't quite what I was looking for. In the end it was a tough choice between Kelvin and Alan. Ghostfacer's won in the end XD. I think it'll add something special to the story lol 
> 
> thanks for reading guys, I am going to try and reply to comments this week. If all goes well chapter 3 should go up on time <3 <3 <3 thank you all so much I'll talk to you guys soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college football knowledge is limited so please excuse any mistakes. I did take some creative liberties with it on purpose though XD

“Dean,” Cas panted out against Dean’s pillow.  _ God it smells so good.  _ “Dean, don’t...don’t stop.” 

“Didn’t plan on it Angel,” Dean groaned out as he pressed his hand down between Cas’s shoulder blades. He watched as Cas lifted his hips higher meeting him thrust for thrust. 

This was the first time in almost three weeks they’d really had time to have sex uninterrupted. It wasn’t a lack for trying because they really did try. Something or someone always came up and they had to stop. Today though Ash was making sure he was staying away and there should be no RA interruptions and their phones were off. 

“Harder,” Cas reached back to grab Dean’s thigh and dug his fingers in as he tried to pull him closer. 

“Anything for you Angel,” Dean reached forward with his free hand to brace it against the wall as he gave it to Cas harder. The wall, the bed was currently pounding against, luckily wasn’t shared with another room. However, he was pretty sure their neighbors weren’t going to appreciate the noise if they were around. Oh well, something to worry about later. 

“Oh my god...fuck...Dean,” Cas whimpered out. His free hand gripping the pillow under him tightly. 

Hearing Cas curse probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. 

“So close babe,” Dean leaned down as far as he could while still keeping up his pace. 

“With me ...in me,” Cas could barely string together a full sentence at the moment. 

Dean knew exactly what he was asking for. He tried to reach down to stroke Cas to completion but his angel brush his hand away. He wanted to cum untouched?  _ Sign me the fuck up.  _ Same. 

It wasn’t that much longer until both of them found their release. Cas covering the towel under him (Dean had to thank him for thinking ahead) and Dean cumming deep into Cas. They stayed where they were for a moment, letting their breaths even out and their hearts calm. Dean eventually had to pull out and collapsed next to Cas. Cas bundled up the towel and tossed it aside before curling up next to Dean. 

“Ugh...maybe condom next time. It’s gonna be an uncomfortable walk to the shower.” 

“Shower?” Dean grinned. 

“No Dean, no shower fun time.” Cas pointed a finger at him. 

“Aww babe,” Dean pouted.

“Nope, doesn’t work on me.” 

“Come one, just one time.”

“It’s never one time with you.” 

Cas watched as Dean reached over for some tissues and wet wipes to help clean Cas up. He really was the best boyfriend. 

\------

“Come on you two, you’ve been studying like crazy. Plus you two are one sports teams gotta show your faces to these things.” Ash said leaning against his bed. 

Both Dean and Cas looked over at him. They were pouring over their research papers. At this point they were almost done and finishing up some small adjustments. 

“Ash, dude. I don’t know if a party is something we were really planning on.” Dean had been invited to quite a few since they’d started school. They’d talked about it but it didn’t really seem like they wanted to go to any. That isn’t to say Cas did say that if Dean wanted to go he didn’t mind going with him or staying at dorms. They both knew Dean was the more outgoing one. 

Dean honestly just hadn’t been feeling up to it. Maybe it was because his friends weren’t there with him. The guys were always pulling him into things or he’d want to hang out with them and go where they went. Now though he enjoyed being with Cas, he enjoyed their quiet nights and staying in. 

Cas closed his laptop and glanced at Dean. He knew Dean enjoyed their quiet calm nights but maybe it would be good to get out every once in a while. It wouldn’t hurt plus they’d be going together. If they didn’t like the party they could leave. He didn’t think Dean was holding himself back because of him but if he was Cas wanted him to feel okay to go out too.

“We’re almost done Dean. One night won’t hurt, unless you don’t want to.” 

Dean turned to Cas in surprise. He hadn’t expected him to suggest they go out. Ash stood there grinning ear to ear, he was just as surprised but happy at the outcome. 

After a bit of talking the guys decided to change and head on out to one of the local parties. This one thrown by fraternities. 

The second they walked through the door they were greeted by random people. Mostly drunk college people who thought they knew them. Others actually knew them by rumors, from classes, and others who followed the sports teams social media pages. Word traveled fast about the two freshman football and Baseball players. 

“Cas I get the feeling some douchebag is going to say something stupid to us tonight.” Dean grumbled as some drunk guy bumped into him. 

“Oh I have no doubt about that.” Cas chuckled as he stepped in closer to Dean. There were so many people. 

Ash broke away from them to go greet some people he knew. Dean guided to Cas over to the kitchen where he knew they could find some drinks. 

“Dean, this is the third person to ask me if I want to partake in some sort of drug related activity.” Cas frowned as he leaned in close. 

Dean turned to Cas and burst out into a full body laugh. “Angel, it’s college.” He was still laugh, “I can’t believe you used partake and activity in the same sentence.” 

Cas frowned and gently shoved him as he reached to make him and Dean a drink. Looks like everything was up for grabs. 

Dean came up behind him and placed his hands on Cas’s waist as he watched him make them drinks. 

“Don’t be mad Cas, I was only teasing.” 

Cas simply grunted in response and kept pouring. 

“So you two are actually a thing?” A guy walked up grabbing a beer from a cooler near the counter where the two were at.

Dean raised a brow, this conversation could go one of two ways. 

“If you mean are we dating than yes.” Dean watched the guy gauging where this was going to go. 

“Huh thought it was some fake rumor. Never had any gay guys on the teams.” The guy shrugged and took a long pull from the beer bottle in his hand. 

“Not openly at least.” Cas commented as he handed Dean his drink. 

“Hmm, probably right.” the guy shrugged again. “Girls probably throw themselves at you two wanting to play third to your duo.” 

“Uh, we’re not really into that.” Cas frowned. 

“You two should take advantage of it. Already saw a ton of girls eyeing you two up.” 

“We’re good.” Dean felt Cas tense up next to him. “Thanks for the talk but we gotta go meet up with some friends.” 

Cas took Dean’s hand and dragged him along before the guy could make anymore comments. 

“Why do people think we want to add someone in?” Cas asked. 

“Who knows,” Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around Cas. “Maybe they think we’re just experimenting or something. Or that we aren’t that serious about it.” 

“Goes to show what they know.” Cas scoffed and sipped his drink. 

“Which is absolutely nothing.” Dean smiled and kissed his temple.

The rest of the evening went a lot smoother. The boys didn’t drink too much and they had some fun hanging out with some people Ash introduced them too. Some of Dean’s teammates were there and took their time getting to know Cas. Castiel was pleasantly surprised at how nice the guys were to him and how welcoming they were. 

“Heard you have quite an arm Novak.” One of the football players said as he twisted the cap off the bottle in his hand. 

“I’ve heard it said a time or two.” Cas chuckled. 

“Cas,” Dean shook his head with a smile. “He’s being modest.” He said to his teammate.

“Yeah you should see this guy on the field.” Cas looked over to see a guy from his own team walk up. “I swear he could take someone’s head off if they aren’t looking.” 

The guys chuckled good naturedly and the friendly talks continued on until Dean and Cas decided to call it a night. 

\------

“You’re gonna wear it?” Dean asked as he grabbed his bag getting ready for his first game. He didn’t think he’d really get much of a chance to play but he felt good about it. 

“Of course I am. Last year I didn’t wear it out in the open but this year I am going to.” Cas smiled as he sported his own USC football jersey with Winchester embroidered on the back. 

Dean took a moment to sweep Cas up into a kiss before he had to hurry them out. Cas had to get to the stadium and Dean had to get to his team. Luckily it was a home game so they didn’t have to travel. 

They went their separate ways with a kiss and a good luck. 

As soon as Cas was on his own he pulled out his phone and started texting away. Gabe had everyone at home with the live stream for the game set up. Michael and Gad were together at Gad’s dorm with it set up to watch. Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were on route to the stadium. Cas was bubbling with excitement. He’d been planning this surprise for Dean for so long. He had no idea how he’d kept this a secret for as long as he had. 

He was messaging everyone back and forth. Making sure everything was going well back at home. Making sure their friends were set up. Making sure John and Mary were all good to go and weren’t lost. They were going to stay a couple of days, his dad had helped them schedule flights and set up a hotel room. 

They wouldn’t be able to see him in person at every game but Cas thought it was important they at least see his first one. He was smiling all the way up to the moment when Mary and John found him. 

“I am loving that jersey Cas,” Mary smiled and hugged him tight. “I’ve missed you two.” She didn’t let go for a long, long moment. 

“It’s good to see you Cas,” John and Cas weren’t in hugging territory yet so they gave each other handshakes and John gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. 

“I am really glad you two could make it. He has no idea.” Cas was practically giddy. 

“Thank you so much for getting this all set up. He’s going to love it.” Mary linked her arm with Cas’s as he led them to the entrance line. He had their tickets ready to go. 

“How's college treating you two?” John asked as they inched their way in. 

“It’s definitely a different experience.” Cas chuckled. “We’ve run into some struggles but it’s been great having someone to work through it with. Dean’s been doing great. He probably doesn’t think he is but he really has. He’s even listened to me on a few occasions and taken a trip to the tutoring center.” Cas was extremely proud of that one.

“Goodness how in the world did you pull that one off?” Mary looked at him in awe.

“Part of it was telling him I don’t actually know everything despite what he thinks. Another part was being elbow deep in my own homework. And maybe I went with him the first time so it was easier for him.” Cas could feel them staring at him.

“It’s good he has you here with him then.” John was the first to speak up. “But don’t worry about him so much you let yourself slip.” 

Cas turned to him and smiled brightly, “I don’t think he’d let me do that sir.” 

They laughed and made their way to their seats. 

“Anyone need anything?” Cas asked as he got up, he was more than willing to make the trip for food and drinks. 

Cas made his way to the food lines after finally getting orders out of the Winchesters. The line when faster than he’d expected. When he got back to his seat, his phone was filled with messages of everyone letting him know they were all ready for the game and how excited they were. He had let them know Dean might not get to play but they didn’t care. 

“How did he make it to be an active player?” John knew that alone was a hard task as a newbie. Freshman didn’t make active status unless they were extremely good. Not to say he didn’t believe in his son, but it was quite a concept to wrap his mind around. 

“Well it was a mix of luck and hard work honestly. If the team had had all their back up quarterbacks in line then Dean wouldn’t be out there. However there were a couple different situations last year and this year that opened up a spot. He and other quarterbacks sitting on the sidelines had to prove themselves leading up to this point. That was a bit of the reason he had some trouble with his classes but he worked so hard. Cas was smiling proudly out at the field.

“A couple of the guys gave him a rough time. He honestly has his doubts about whether he deserves to be out there or not. Especially since some of the other guys had been playing for much longer. I told him these coaches wouldn’t make a decision like this if they didn’t think he deserved it. “ Cas knew it wasn’t always about seniority. Skill could outweigh seniority if given the opportunity to show it. Dean had the opportunity and proved he deserved to be there. 

“You’re absolutely right, whether he plays or not I am so proud of him.” Mary gave his arm a squeeze. 

“I am too.” Cas smiled at her. He saw John nod in agreement. They were all so proud of him. 

The whole opening of the game was a blur to Cas. He barely remembered it, he did remember seeing Dean make it onto the field. Their little section was full of cheers. 

Cas knew Dean couldn’t see them, he knew more or less where Cas would be sitting. He couldn’t wait to see him after and surprise him with his parents and with the knowledge that their friends were watching from where they were. 

Cas’ phone buzzed in his pocket, he took a quick glance it was from Gad.

_ ‘Color me impressed, Winchester out there in his freshman year. Michael is equally impressed.’  _

Cas chuckled. He figured they were keeping from sending him a surplus of texts. 

_ ‘I am really proud of him, so are his parents.’ _

_ ‘Make sure you tell him we are too.’ _

As they watched the game Cas noticed some differences between high school and college ball.    
A lot of the players on the team have experience playing other positions and they keep a good roster of backups. Not to mention they have no issues using different players each game. If anything they find it to be a good tactic. 

They were about a third of the way through the game when the main QB took a heavy hit and had to be escorted off the field. 

Cas watched as the coach talked to the team. Much to the entire stadiums surprise, announcers as well Dean was pushed out onto the field. 

“Oh my god,” He heard Mary gasp. 

“He...he shouldn’t be the next up.” Cas watched wide eyed as Dean made his way out to the huddle. He could see the tension in his shoulders. He watched them talk and then saw his whole demeanor change. He stood taller and looked ready to take charge. 

“You think this is a test?” John said crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

“Huh?” Cas didn’t look away, he refused to miss a second of this. 

“Think about it. Freshman from a small town out in the middle of nowhere.”

“You think this is some sort of hazing?” Mary asked sounding like she couldn’t believe it. 

“I mean hazing is a strong word...but… it makes sense. Especially if the coach and team see potential in him. He’s gonna have to prove to every single guy on that team that he deserves that active spot. What better way then in a real game? I am pretty sure this was a spur of the moment given the opportunity.” 

Cas’s phone was blowing up at the moment. He refused to look at it the whole time. No Dean was on the field and he wouldn’t look away for a second. 

Dean was giving it his all. He knew what was going on and he was going to make the most of this opportunity. If he fucked this up he had no idea if he could ever recover. He was giving this the best he’s ever given. He doubted he’d get another chance to play after this regardless but it would put him in a good position for later on. 

Cas had seen Dean play every game in high school and has even watched him practice a few times since coming to college, but none of that prepared him for how well he was playing today. He felt a swell of pride and love for his boyfriend. He was on the edge of his seat the rest of the game. Mary had taken to holding John’s hand tightly in hers. Even John could barely relax as he watched the game in excitement and anticipation. Cas would occasionally catch pieces of conversation around him if people were loud enough. 

‘Isn’t that kid a freshman?’ 

‘He’s pretty good.’ 

‘Is that fair to the other players?’

‘Who cares? Kids good let him play.”

Cas found himself smiling as he heard more praise than negative. 

As the game continued he could practically feel the home side growing more confident in Dean’s skills and cheering as loud as they had been before hand. 

Cas wasn’t surprised in the least when the team won. He was up on his feet cheering as loud as he possibly could. Mary and John stood up next to him doing the same. In the middle of his cheering someone behind him tapped his shoulder. He turned to see some college guys staring at him. 

“Yoh do you guys know the new guy?” 

Cas chuckled and nodded. Before he could answer though Mary jumped in. 

“Our son, his boyfriend.” She said proudly. 

“That’s awesome. Tell him we’re excited to see him play more. Guys got talent.” Cas received similar comments from the other guys. Not to mention when the people around them found out that they knew Dean they started giving them praises for him. 

Cas was practically glowing in happiness for Dean. When they finally made it out of their seats and to the spot where Cas was supposed to meet up with Dean, they were arriving perfectly on time to see Dean walk on out. 

He didn’t give Dean time to react before he was running to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“I am so proud of you,” Cas spoke with so much affection and honesty Dean could feel so much welling up inside of him. He was always so surprised to realize how much he loved him, he loved him more each and every day. 

He held Cas tight and chuckled as he heard people wolf whistle as they walked on by. He glanced up and stared wide eyed at his parents. They were here? How?

Mary knew exactly what was going through Dean’s mind. She could help but let out a laugh at his surprised expression. 

“You’re boyfriend there got it all set up so we could all see your first game.” John said walking over so him and Mary could hug Dean. 

“What?” Dean looked between Cas and his parents.

“He had his dad help us set up flights and a hotel. Not to mention got everything set up so Gadreel and Michael could watch the game live where they are and had Gabriel set up a live view back home for everyone else.” 

Dean felt his throat tighten up and his face get hot. Don’t you dare cry Winchester. 

“Cas thought it was important that we all saw your first game.” John placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, he could see how much this meant to Dean. 

Dean couldn’t even think of what to say. He had mentally prepared himself for his family and friends to miss this. Not to mention got himself ready to not play. But fuck, not only did they all watch, they got to actually see him play. 

“Like your surprise?” Cas looked at him with that same affectionate that hadn’t left his face all day. 

“Don’t ask dumb questions Cas,” Dean chuckled and hugged him tight. He buried his face against Cas’s neck to hide the few tears he could no longer hold in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second week in a row this came out a bit later than I originally planned X...X there's a couple different reasons. One being work but me and my new boss changed up my schedule and I think things should go more smoothly now. The second reason was that I ended up rewriting this chapter. I hated the original idea and didn't like the flow. It felt forced and not natural. I am much happier with what I have now. It's been a bit of a struggle to figure out how far to skip forward and where to slow down. I have big events planned but it's the connecting scenes that require a bit more of my attention decided what to do with them. Here's looking to saturday's chapter, which part of was pulled from the original draft of this chapter. Thank you so much guys <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween

“We got an invite for Halloween.” Cas said as he pulled out his laptop. They were at a coffee shop near the campus. They decided to do work outside of their rooms and library today. 

“Hmm, do you want to go to one?” Dean set down their drinks.

“I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about Halloween yet.” 

“I think you mean our anniversary.” Dean grinned as he leaned in placing a kiss on Cas’s cheek. 

“Yes our anniversary.” Cas ducked his head and smiled, Dean could see the blush coloring his cheeks. 

“We can go out instead, or we could do both?” Dean nudged him. “Bit like Halloween last year. Party first then some alone time afterwards.” 

Cas chuckled, “Only this time you’ll get more than a kiss at the end of the night.” He watched Dean blush as he winked.

“Cas we’ve got homework to do.” Dean groaned slightly, all that did was pull another laugh from his boyfriend. 

"I'll be good….promise." _ For now. _ Shut up.

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean teased. _ Because you want him to get you worked up. _Shut up. 

They boys had gotten pretty good at focusing in on work. Dean would get distracted or need to take breaks more often than Cas. It worked though. Cas kept Dean on task and Dean got Cas to remember to take time to step away. 

Dean tended to have a harder time getting Cas to step away from work. He did his best though. He didn't want him burning himself out. Cas so much ahead of him Dean didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

"Hmmm Michael just texted me." Cas said picking up his phone. "Oh he's making plans with Gad about Thanksgiving. " Cas paused as he read through the incoming messages. "He said if we were heading home maybe we could take the trip together. They could take the train down here and then drive with us there and back." Cas looked to Dean to see how he felt about it. 

"I'd be down if you are. It'll be great to hang out with them." They don't get to talk much these days. He did call them after the football game. He still couldn't believe they all tuned in. 

\------

Cas was happy the next football game was a home one. He’d made a couple of friends along the way and now had a group to sit with. The away games sucked since he couldn’t go with but he did watch it live. He usually had it on when he was taking a break or even when he was working on things. 

The first away game Cas had a test to study for and his ghostfacer roommate, _ more like roommates, _was getting into a Skype debate with an online group about whether their newest footage had real examples of ghost activity. 

Cas held out for about an hour before even the noise canceling headphones Gabe bought him couldn’t drown out the loud arguing. Cas wasn’t quite sure what he ended up yelling at Alan, he was blinded by rage. It was loud and probably mean but Cas had had it. Normally he’d storm off to Dean’s but he wasn’t there and neither was Ash. Cas found himself sitting in the common room of their building and curled up on the couch. He carved out a corner for himself and got to work. 

He had tests and assignments to get to. Probably more work than Dean realized. He sighed and typed away. He was about an hour into his work when his phone went off. It was a Dean. He smiled and answered the video call. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled at him. He was obviously sitting in a hotel room.

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled and held his phone close. 

Dean frowned in confusion. “Babe? Where are you?” 

Cas chuckled softly, Dean caught on that there was little joy in that laugh. “Cas...what’s wrong?” Concern laced through his tone 

“Sorry….it’s just,” Cas sighed. “Alan and the guys were arguing loudly and I kind of…” Cas covered his face with his free hand. 

“Lost it?” Dean’s expression soft and accepting. 

Cas nodded and looked to Dean. “I don’t even remember what I yelled at them. I was just so mad, tired and had so much to do.” Cas sighed knowing that was no excuse for his outburst. 

“Cas it happens. It’s not like you didn’t talk to them before. They were being rude, Alan wasn’t being a good roommate. Yes, you got mad and lost your cool. But, it’s not something that happens normally and they pushed you to that point. Babe, it’s okay.” Dean gave him a loving smile, Cas could practically feel it through the phone. 

“I just hate losing my cool like that.” 

“I know, it’s not how you usually are but it happened. It’s completely human to lose your cool. Don’t worry, you’re still the level headed one in this relationship.” 

That pulled a real chuckle from Cas. 

“Thank you Dean.” Cas was exuding love and affection. Dean knew just how to get him to calm down. He still felt bad for yelling but he was okay admitting that Alan and his friends pushed him to that point. 

\------

Cas yawned as he rested his head on Dean’s lap. He was looking at his tablet scrolling through amazon. 

“Do you really want to dress up this year?” 

“Come one Cas we gotta.” Dean was reading something on his phone, his fingers dragging slowly through Cas’s hair. 

Cas sighed and scrolled through more google search images of outfits and shops. 

“Hey wait scroll back.” Dean gently tilted the tablet so he could see. “Wanna be superman to my batman?” He winked.

“Thought I already was.” Cas teased back. “You want to wear the full on costume?” Looked tight.

“We could go as Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne.” Dean grinned knowing it wouldn’t be over the top and comfortable. 

“I get how I can do the Clark one but what about Bruce? He a rich guy in a suit.”

“Maybe get a Wayne Industries tie pin or something.” Dean shrugged.

Cas nodded, that could work. He began scrolling through online stores for a pin. Etsy would probably be his best bet. 

\------

“Wait are you guys serious?” Stood up from the couch he was sitting on. 

“Yeah, Michael and me were able to find some time. If you don’t mind us crashing your Halloween night we can definitely make the trip down.” 

“Let me talk to Dean,” Cas was about to turn to his boyfriend and ask but Dean already gave him the thumbs up. Guess his phone was louder than he thought. 

Luckily Dean and Cas had Halloween open so they could pick Gad and Michael up from the train station. Cas dragged Dean into Union Station. He’d seen pictures and heard about how beautiful it was and he refused to miss out. The outside was amazing, exactly what he’d expect of a historical Californian landmark. 

Dean had to admit the building was impressive. He loved all the wood, lighting, and large windows. He could feel the history as he made his way through the building. It wasn’t as old as you would think but it’d seen a lot in its time. 

The second Gadreel and Micheal were in their sights they made their way over to greet them. Cas made sure he hugged them both, Dean’s hugs were more reserved but they knew he was happy to see them. 

“Sure you don’t mind us crashing your anniversary?” Michael asked adjusting his bag. 

“Dude it’s fine. We don’t mind.” Dean tried to hide a smile as Cas wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Are you two sure you don’t mind sleeping in our dorms?” Cas asked as they made their way back to the impala. 

“As long as we don’t gotta hear you two getting it on we’re good.” Gad chuckled as he watched Michael grimace at the thought. 

“It was nice of your roommate to spend the night with his girlfriend.” Michael had offered for them to get a hotel room but Ash offered up his spot when he overheard them talking. 

“Ash is awesome and super laid back he was happy to offer.” Dean opened up the impala and slid into the driver seat. 

They all agreed on the Halloween party Dean and Cas had been invited to. It was being organized by a sports slash professional focused fraternity. Dean was pretty sure they were trying to get one, if not both of them to pledge. The two had discussed it and agreed that they’d look into fraternities if they popped up but they wouldn’t be making any commitments yet. They also agreed that it was perfectly okay if they didn’t want to join the same one. 

After getting bags dropped off at dorms, a small tour and lunch the guys all hangout until it’s time to get ready. 

“No costume?” Cas asked glancing over at his cousin.

“Nah, honestly I've been too tired to even think about one. Thought I’d just dress nice and enjoy this day off.” Michael smiled and pulled on his button up shirt. 

“Well maybe you can be a little dressed up for Halloween.” Cas offered up an aquaman pin. It matched Dean’s Wayne industries one. There was a special on pins so Cas ordered a justice league set. Worked out perfectly. He had a flash one for Gad. 

“Thanks,” Michael chuckled and pinned it to his shirt collar. 

“How are you doing up north?” Cas sat down to tie his shoes, he glanced up to see Michael running a hand through his hair trying to get a few stray locks to stay down. 

“I am enjoying it actually. Classes and training is hard but I know I chose the right path.” Michael looked over looking confident leaving no doubts in Cas’s mind that Michael was being truthful. 

“I am glad to hear it.” Cas stood and gave his cousin a shoulder squeeze before heading for the door. 

Gad happily accepted the flash pin from Cas and put it on his shirt collar as well. 

“Woah talk about college party,” Gad whistled as they walked up to the fraternity house. 

“They always go all out like this?” Michael sidestepped past an extremely drunk girl and her friend. 

“From what we’ve seen yeah.” Cas had a hand on the small of Dean’s back. 

“Yoh Bruce and Clark.” Some drunk guy held out a beer in the air towards them. “Nice.” 

“See told you they’d know who we are.” Dean nudged Cas. 

“Fine, you win this one. Especially if that inebriated college guy could figure it out from that far away.” 

“Hey sexy, wanna help a girl get a drink.” A busty brunette wrapped her arms around Gads and leaned in close. He looked to the guys who motioned for him to go along. Micheal practically shoving him towards the kitchen. 

“If you think I am a workaholic that guys doesn’t do anything but go to class and work on personal projects. When I get the time I drag him out so he gets some sunlight.” Michael shook his head. 

He didn’t make it very far before a girl in a low cut shirt was dragging him off for a drink too. 

“Glad they could make it down.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders. A few guys they knew from classes said hi to them as they made their way to the kitchen. Once they got there they saw Michael with a completely different girl. Gadreel still had the girl clinging off his arm but a guy was making moves on him. 

Dean took to making drinks for their group and company. Cas knew they should pace themselves better but he was in such a good mood having their friends here and it being their one year anniversary he couldn’t help but indulge a bit. At one point Michael got up on a table and made everyone take shots in celebration of Dean and Cas’s one year. 

There were shouts and cheers all around. Cas knew none of them really knew them but he appreciated it anyways. At some point they lost track of Gad and his duo. When they did see him again he looked very very happy. 

“Have fun?” Dean raised an amused brow.

“Oh yeah,” Gad gave a wide grin. 

“Where are they?” Dean was a little surprised they still weren’t clinging to him.

“Tired them out, they’re asleep.” Gad winked and took a beer Michael offered him. 

Dean shook his head and tried to hide a laugh behind his hand. 

While Gad was off having fun the rest of them had been drinking. Cas and Michael at some point got into some sort of competition and were now leaning against each other and were very well into being drunk. 

“Guess we gotta catch up.” Dean raised his cup and got to drinking. 

\------

Cas woke up with a soft groan. He stared up at the ceiling, it was early morning, the sun was breaking through the curtains falling over the center of the room. He was so happy it didn’t land on the beds. Sunlight and a hangover did not go well together. 

He didn’t remember much from anything after the drinking contest. He glanced over at Dean who was half draped over his chest. He smiled and slowly moved up on his elbows and looked over the beds edge, he was surprised to see no one sleeping on the ground. 

He looked up to Ash’s bed and had to suppress a laugh. Gad was fast asleep on his stomach and Michael had an arm around Gad with his head resting on jis best friends shoulder blades.

Cas saw his phone near his pillow and slowly reached for it. This was great blackmail material and he refused to pass it up. Cas could tell they still had their pants on but their shirts were tossed off to the side. 

As he snapped a few shots he felt Dean wake up next to him. 

“Huh?” Dean rubbed his eyes and frowned as Cas shushed him. Cas held his finger to his lips then pointed towards Gad and Michael. 

Dean hid his face against Cas’s shoulder as he held back a laugh. 

“Dude this is not the first time this has happened.” Dean whispered. 

“No?” 

Dean shook his head. “Michael is a clingy sleeper and Gad always ended up a target at sleep over’s when they were younger.” 

Dean told him a story Gad had told him about a time when they were seven and Michael stayed the night. Gad had always slept on his stomach. He woke up to a weight on his back. It ended up being michael full out passed out on top of Gad back to back. 

Cas snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter, he wished he had pictures of that. 

“I think Gad’s mom has pictures.” 

“Oh we need a copy of those.” 

“Oh man I can’t wait until one of these two gets married or graduates, we’re gonna have so much good material for embarrassment.” 

“You do know that they can turn this on us, don’t you?”

“Pssh, we don’t have embarrassing photos we have mushy ones.” Dean teased and yanked Cas back down to get another hour or two of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondering if I should change the schedule posting to Sunday 12pm or see how the next couple weeks go. 
> 
> I love the friendship between Gad and Micheal in this store. I never planned on them being childhood best friends but I love that bond. I am also happy with some of the development Cas is going through and them learning College and Hs are quite different. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I think I am easing into this new pacing system. I am excited to move this along. I have so many cool things planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Family Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so understanding, I am glad I could get this chapter out for you guys ^-^

Cas slumped down onto the cafe couch next to Dean. 

“Finished your mid-terms?” Dean offered over a cup of coffee he had gotten Cas before he’d gotten there. 

Cas sipped his coffee before speaking. 

“Yeah, I feel pretty good about them but I am so tired.” He leaned his head onto Dean’s shoulder.

Dean knew how hard Cas had been studying. They both had midterms but Cas had harder classes than him and baseball. He wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Hey you two,” Ash sauntered over and dropped into an armchair adjacent to their couch. 

“Hey how’d classes go?” Dean caught sight of Cas raise a hand in greeting. Seemed like talking was too much to handle right now. 

“Ahh not too bad.” Ash shrugged and pulled out his lap top. The thing was covered in vinyl stickers, not even a tiny bit of the original outer casing was visible. Dean noticed some gaming ones and some movie quotes but a lot of them he didn’t recognize.

“I am so ready for thanksgiving?” Dean was pretty sure Cas was nodding off. He smiled thinking about vacation coming up. Cas, Micheal and Gad all headed home for thanksgiving. It was going to be awesome. His Ma had already invited Cas’s family over for thanksgiving. He was pretty happy they wouldn’t have to celebrate separately

“Same,” Cas mumbled. Dean smiled down at him. The poor guy was sipping on his coffee looking like he hadn’t slept in days. He did sleep though, Dean had made sure. He also made him eat, either he’d deliver food or drag Cas out. He had a feeling this was going to happen pretty often from here on out. 

\------

The boys had class the morning they were going to head on home. Luckily it was only one class and they’d trade off when they needed to. Michael and Gad would arrive on campus by the time they were out. 

Sure enough by the time Dean and Cas were walking out of the building Gad and Michael were waiting nearby with food for them all. 

“You guys are the best.” Dean slapped Michael gently on the shoulder. 

“Yeah we are, now eat and walk we got a long drive ahead.” Gad said gently pushing Cas towards the dorms. Dean and Cas had already loaded the car with their bags so they were ready to go. 

Dean was the only one with real Los Angeles driving experience so he’d be the first one to drive. He’d keep going until he was ready to pass the steering wheel off to Cas, or better said when Cas finally convinces him to hand over the wheel. 

Dean didn’t get to do long drives with this many people, he actually didn’t get to do very many long drives. He’d taken some small day trips with Cas around the area when they could muster up the time and energy. However, they really weren’t long drives. They found out really quickly that everything in California was within reasonable driving distance. It didn’t take too long to get where you needed to go; city, mountains, desert, ocean, redwoods, and a million other places. 

When they got into town Cas and Dean were passed out in the back seat. Michael and Gad had convinced them to let them drive. Michael was in the driver’s seat as they pulled up to Gad’s house which luckily was right next to his. They’d woken the duo up before heading into their respective houses and promising to meet up together with their friends before they all had to head home.

Dean drove to Cas’s but decided to stay there and head to his house after they got some sleep. Mr. Novak greeted them and forced them to go get some sleep immediately. 

Cas didn’t spend time with Dean again until Thanksgiving Day. Gabe had gone all out with deserts. He was still in the beginnings of school but had been practicing like crazy recently so he had a lot of things for them to try. Cas had snuck over on Wednesday when Dean was gone and helped Mary make pies. She put him in charge of Dean’s favorite cherry pie, he was nervous to say the least. She was full of praise for him after he finished getting it all ready. All that was left was to bake it the next day. 

On Thanksgiving Cas got a text saying Michael and family were invited as well. Not to mention Gad as well. His mom had to work so he was he was instantly invited. 

Both Novak families arrived about the same time. Cas walked in to hear Gadreel and Mary talking. 

“My mom says she insists.” 

“Tell her not to worry, and I will be sending food home with you. She works so hard the poor thing.” Mary gave him a hug. 

“I know. I try and tell her to take it easy but you know her.” 

“Oh yes. Your momma is a stubborn one.” 

“That’s why you two get along so well Ma’.” Dean teased as he walked by. Mary gently smacked his arm. 

“Got a full house this year Mrs.Winchester.” Gabe said walking in with an armful of desserts. Anna and Balthazar followed after him with more containers

“I am so happy, I love that everyone was able to make it.” She gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek, one on Anna’s head and then one on Cas’s cheek. Cas took the containers from Balth so he could greet Mary properly. 

Cas helped wherever he could. Heating up things, putting things in bowls, checking on people. If there was a task. He took it on. Mary, Ellen and Gabe ran the kitchen and the rest of them were their little worker bees. 

When he walked by the living room he could hear Balth trying to explain his job to John. 

“So yah put together the fancy ad’s for companies?” 

“For the most part yeah.” He showed his examples of his graphic design work. He had a contract with a large company but also worked freelance. He’s had his work in some pretty big magazines over the years. 

He chuckled and walked back towards the kitchen. He didn’t get very far though before someone grabbed him by the waist and dragged him back down the hall. Cas held in a laugh. He knew exactly who it was. 

“Dean,” He turned once Dean stopped walking. 

“I didn’t even get a hello kiss.” Dean pouted. Cas grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Better?” 

“A little.” Dean still pouted. Cas went in for a few more quick kisses before peppering his cheeks and nose with more small kisses. 

“Better?” 

“This will do for now.” Dean chuckled as he pulled him in for a hug and rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “We haven’t even eaten yet and I am already exhausted.”

“Not used to a full house?” 

“No, I like it though.” Dean moved his face closer to Cas’s neck. Cas could feel his lips move as he smiled. 

“Me too, It’s nice having a big family isn’t it?” 

Dean nodded and squeezed him gently. 

“It’ll be nice having more holidays like this in the future.” there was a small moment of silence before Dean answered. 

“I can’t wait.” 

Their alone time was cut off as Mary called for them to help set the table. Bobby had brought an extra table to help fit everyone. They moved the furniture around and were able to make just enough space for everyone to be able to sit. 

Dean and Cas sat towards the center of the long tables. Both of them soaking in the liveliness of their families. 

Dean looked around taking it all in. Cas’s family and his own had blended in so well together. It’s like they’ve been doing this for ages. Michael and his side was familiar with his family but they never sat down like this before. In such a short amount of time it’s like their families grew and in a way they had. He could see Balthazar teasing Gadreel about something. Michael was showing Sam and Anna something on his phone. Bobby and Chuck were debating over some old book, Dean only caught snippets of the conversation. Ma, his dad and Bart were talking about work stuff. Ellen and Gabe were talking sweets. Cas and Jo were talking about school. He could definitely get used to this, even if it tired him out. 

He did more listening than talking, especially after his Ma and Cas gave him a look when he tried to eat pie and talk at the same time. A lot of the time Cas let him get away with bad manners but not all the time. 

“Dude, I am so full,” Dean laid back on the floor his head in Cas’s lap. 

“Know what that means right?” Michael said getting up from the floor. 

“Ugh please tell me that it doesn’t involve me moving?” Dean groaned as Cas pet his head. Dean looked up and saw an evil smirk on his angel’s lips. “Nuuuh.” 

“Come on Winchester a walk will do you good.” 

That’s how Dean ended up talking an after thanksgiving walk with Cas, Michael, Gad, Anna, Sam, Balthazar and Gabe. A bit of a crowd but it wasn’t too bad. He did notice Michael and Balthazar sharing a phone between them, he wondered if something was going on. 

They were nearing the park when Michael pulled him aside. “Hey...um my brother is nearby...do you mind…” It wasn’t like Michael to be nervous, Dean knew what he was asking and he knew why his friend was nervous to ask. 

“Dude it’s fine. Why didn’t you have him meet at our place?” 

“Dean you know why,” Michael sighed. “It’s easier this way.” 

Dean nodded, he didn’t know the whole story but from what he gathered it seemed like the family unanimously decided to keep their interactions with Lucifer limited. 

Once they reached the park he saw an expensive car sitting alone in the parking lot. Lucifer Novak stood leaning against it. Even from afar Dean could tell that every piece of clothing he wore was designer and fit him like a glove. Whatever he did, he made good money. Based on the rumors he’d heard though it wasn’t legal or at least at the heart of it, it wasn’t. 

Michael, Cas and Gabe walked over first. Cas gave Dean a smile and a hand squeeze before heading off. Balthazar and Anna hung back a bit. Balthazar seemed conflicted about greeting his brother while Anna didn’t really know her older cousin and weary about meeting him. 

Sam, Gad and Dean hung back. This was a family thing and even if they’d known Lucifer when they were little they didn’t know him well enough to join in the visit. 

Dean watched as the Novak’s all greeted Lucifer. Dean could almost chuckle at how none of them went in for hugs. He forgot that Cas’s family wasn’t really affectionate like that. He was pretty sure his Ma had made Cas a hugger. Anna he could tell was a little hesitant but Lucifer seemed to get her to warm up a bit with a charming smile and a few words. 

He was a bit surprised to see Balthazar go in for a handshake and almost choked on his own spit when Lucifer yanked him in for a one armed hug. The look on Balthazar’s face was priceless. 

Gabe like always seemed the most at ease. It seemed he was up to his usual tricks and was teasing Lucifer about something. Whatever he said had Luc throwing his head back in a laugh. Then Dean watched as focus shifted to Cas. He watched Luc point his way and then leaned in to say something, a devilish look taking over his face. He could see his boyfriend turn tomato red. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on. 

The visit didn’t last long. He watched as they all started to say their goodbyes. Gabe handed Lucifer a pie box, how had Dean missed that? Michael went in for a brief hug as Cas texted on his phone. A few seconds later Dean’s phone pinged with a text. 

‘ _ You don’t have to, but Luc wanted to talk to you.’  _

Dean looked across the way and watched as Cas started to give his own goodbye. He knew if he refused Cas wouldn’t be mad in the least. He didn’t really see any harm in greeting the guy, they weren’t doing anything bad. Just Dean meeting his boyfriend's cousin. With his decision made, he walked over to them. 

“Well well if it ain’t Dean Winchester. Gotta say I was a little surprised when I heard you and Cassie were dating?” Lucifer grinned as he held out a hand to shake his. 

“I know, he’s way too good for me.” Dean gave him a firm solid handshake. 

“Good answer,” Lucifer chuckled and watched as Cas shook his head. “I just remember you a lady charmer even as a little kid. Never would have guessed guys were your thing too.”

“A lot changes over the years, plus it’s more of a Cas thing than a guy thing.”

“Is it gonna stay that way.” 

“That’s the plan.” they both stared at each other. He knew what Luc was doing, it was the same thing just about every other Novak had done. 

“Oh my god you two I am old enough to take care of myself you know.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Can you blame me Cassie? Just lookin’ out for you, plus it’s not like you dad and the rest of them didn’t do the same. Only when I say don’t hurt him or you’ll regret it I really mean it, and I won’t mind getting my hands dirty with something like this.” The smile he’d a promise within it. Hurt Cas and anything threat made would be a real one. 

“Luc,” Cas said a bit firmly.

“Look, I doubt it’ll come to that….but on the off chance….”Luc shrugged. 

“Read you loud and clear,” Dean cut in. “Don’t worry you won’t need to step in. You are anyone else.” 

“Good, I do like to avoid getting my hands dirty.” 

With that Lucifer finally said goodbye and got into his car. Dean had to admit that it was such a surreal experience. He was pretty sure the guy worked for the mob or something, probably on some FBI watch list or soon to be. So to have such a mundane conversation like that was so crazy, sure yeah the threat was real and the guy probably had ‘people’ to take care of him if he fucked up but it really wasn’t  _ that  _ different from the talks he got from Michael, Bart, Gabe and even Anna. 

“Gotta admit Cas you’re family is a little odd but I don’t mind.” 

Cas turned to him and stared for a moment before he burst out into laughter. 

“I love you Dean Winchester.” Cas grabbed him by the front of his jacket and yanked him in for a kiss. Dean had no idea what warranted that but he’d take it.

“Ewww get a room there are kids present.” Gabe shouted. 

“Just because you have the mentality of a child Gabe does not mean you are one.” Dean yelled back before going in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked the new chapter. I couldn't help but give you guys some more Luci screen time ^-^ not to mention big family gathering for these boys.   
I haven't been able to give you guys an update but i've finally had some time and I've got things more on track. I'll actually be joining this years DCBB as an artist and I'll be working with a few writers. I am super excited to be working with them. Not to mention i've done some more artwork for tricia's new story. I've been wanting to do some artwork for Unbreakable, if you guys have any suggestions leave me a comment ^-^ Hope you guys liked this chapter I'll see you guys next week 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thanksgiving  
Football

Dean had spent the night at Cas’s the day after Thanksgiving. He knew he’d thought about it before but sometimes it really amazed him how different it was dating Cas than anyone else. He doubted the parents of the girls he dated would let him stay over and if he did, he’d be in the living room. 

He made his way downstairs quietly, Cas was still fast asleep and he could hear Gabe snoring from down the hall. He heard movement in the kitchen and knew it was Mr.Novak. No one else would be up this early.

“Morning sir,” Dean yawned as he walked in.

“Good morning Dean, coffee is ready.” Bart nodded towards the coffee maker.

Dean shuffled over and poured himself a cup before plopping down at the kitchen island. 

“Sleep well?” Bart covered a yawn with his hand.

“Yeah,” Dean looked at the man in front of him. He rarely saw the man not perfectly put together, it was a little surreal.”I must say every time you let me sleep over I am a little surprised.”

“Hmm yes well you’ve only dated girls before correct?” Dean nodded in response. “Well I can understand where those girls parents are coming from but I trust that you two are mature. You two are in college now as well. And I know you two would never be disrespectful and do anything inappropriate in this house right?” He stared at Dean.

“No sir,” Dean shook his head before taking a sip out of his cup.  _ Oh man kinda makes having sex with Cas in his bed a little hard now don’t it?  _ You don’t say.

“Good. Plus it’s not like you can get him pregnant if you do anything.”

“I could try.”  _ OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT.  _ Dean felt his face and whole body heat up in embarrassment. His eyes were locked with Mr.Novak’s, his brain suddenly ceased functioning. Why would he say that? Finally his brain kicked back into gear. Mr.Novak just continued to stare.

“I am so sorry sir. I did not mean to say that. Sometimes my mouth is a few steps before my brain and I say stupid things before I realize how stupid they are.” Dean kept rambling, apologizing and stumbling over his words for a while before Bart held up a hand to cut him off. 

“How about we pretend that never happened?” 

“Thank you sir.” Dean dropped his head onto the counter surface. He was so embarrassed. 

“You’re lucky I like you Dean,” Dean could hear Bart pouring more coffee. Did he hear a small laugh too?

Dean glanced up but Bart’s back was to him so he couldn’t see if he was smiling. 

“Dean,” Bart paused for a moment before turning around again and went back to leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Does Cas seem more tired than normal to you? I don’t just mean right now. He sounds tired all the time on the phone.”

Dean sighed, “I noticed that too. I’ve been doing my best to get him to rest and take breaks but I am not there all the time so I don’t know if he does when I am not around. His roommate has loud friends and he can’t change rooms so he stays over in my room sometimes. Plus, he’s free to go there when I have away games.” He ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t noticed that Bart had walked over. 

“Dean, don’t act like this is your responsibility. I am glad you’re there for him though, you’re doing more than most people would and as his father I appreciate it. I just hope he’s not pushing himself too much.” Bart had a feeling Cas was putting more on his plate than he was letting on.

When Cas finally got up the guys all came over and hung out. It felt like forever since they’d seen each other. It was nice to take some time and catch up. Benny and Andrea were still going on strong. Gordon and his girlfriend decided to call it off, long distance seemed to be too much. Cole started seeing a girl recently. In the middle of Cas rant about his Ghostfacer roomie the doorbell rang. 

They turned to see charlie walk in.

“Hey bitches,” She grinned. 

“Dude you said you couldn’t make it.” Dean got up and gave her a hug. 

“I lied. I wanted to see the look on your guys faces.” She hugged Cas and greeted the others. “So catch me up.”

“Cas was just telling us about his Ghostfacer roomie.” Cole said grabbing a handful of chips.

“Cas I am telling you, one word and I can get into their youtube channel.”

“Surprisingly you aren’t the first one to offer that.” Cas chuckled and told them Ash offered the same. 

“I like this guy.” Charlie chuckled as she settled onto the ground next to the couch. 

The rest of the night was filled with junk food and video games. 

  
  


\------

The drive back to school wasn’t too bad. They spent some time with Michael and Gad before taking them to the train station. 

“Sucks not having them all around.” Dean sighed as they walked to a cafe near the station. They decided to hangout for the day. 

“Yeah, it was nice having everyone together.” Cas leaned into Dean’s side as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. 

“All the more reason to stay in touch and make sure we meet up when we can.” Dean placed his own arm around Cas’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. 

\------

It was December and that meant football championships for whatever teams were lucky enough to make it. USC was one of those teams. Dean knew he wouldn’t play but he got to be there. He was happy it was in California so Cas was able to go. Dean had to ride with the team so Cas took the Impala on the five hour drive. Dean didn’t like the idea of Cas driving alone and in the end took some friends from school along with him. 

“Cas this is a nice car.” Rachel looked around as she sat in the backseats. Cas and Rachel had become friends after sitting next to each other in his psychology class. Dean seemed to think Rachel didn’t like him but Cas didn’t see it. He asked if Dean would rather he not hang out with her but Dean said not to worry. 

“I’ll let Dean know you complimented his baby.” Cas chuckled from the driver's seat. 

“This isn’t yours?” She asked.

“No, my car is back home. We decided to just bring Dean’s for now.” 

“If my boyfriend had a car as nice as this he’d never let me behind the wheel,” Max laughed from the passenger seat. Dean and Cas had met Max a few weeks after meeting Alicia. They’d both become very good friends with Max and occasionally hung out with his sister as well. Cas loved talking to him about the occult and mythology. 

“I’ve only seen Dean let two other people drive this car and that was under very special circumstances. I remember when his family found out he let me drive, bit of a big deal in the Winchester house hold.”

“What kind of car do you drive Cas?” Aiden asked from his seat behind Max. Dean and Cas had him in the single class they shared. 

“69’ Chevelle super sport.” He smiled proudly. Aiden whistled in appreciation. 

“That means nothing to me,” Max chuckled and shook his head. 

“Sorry Cas, same.” Rachel gave him an ‘i am sorry shrug’ in the rearview mirror. 

“You boys and your cars.” Gwen laughed from the middle seat. Dean had met her in a class after he made the joke about maybe them being cousins. She shared the same last name as his mother maiden one. She thought he was hitting on her. He made it very clear he wasn’t it just wasn’t a last name he heard often. After that he had her meet Cas when he came over to pick Dean up from Cas. 

“What it means is Cas and his boy have a thing for the classics.” Aiden smiled and leaned back. “Yours in as good condition as this one?”

“Yeah, my uncle gave it to me but it needed work. We hired Dean’s uncle to restore it for me. Dean and him worked on it and taught me some things about cars along the way. They surprised me with the finished car on Christmas.” Cas couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“You two always this sickeningly sweet?” Max teased.

“From what our friends and family say? Yes, yes we are.” Cas laughed at their reactions, lots of eye rolling to his delight. 

They were staying the night in town so they checked in at the hotel first. Dean would be staying with him in his room. Michael and Gad had decided to take a drive out to watch him since they were able to. Seems like Chuck finally convinced Michael to just get a car already, instead of waiting to take his next time he was home. As they checked into the hotel Cas got a text from Gad saying they’d meet them at the parking lot of the stadium. 

Cas had to admit he’d gotten much better at parking the impala over time. Pulling into the parking lot of the stadium was a breeze. He sent Gad a text of where they parked and decided to meet halfway. 

“Dear god please tell me those two are who we’re meeting?” Max gave a sigh as they neared the meeting point. 

“Oh my god,” Rachel whispered. 

“Cas, is everyone you know hot?” Gwen’s eyes locked onto the two guys approaching. 

Cas looked ahead to see Michael and Gad making their way over. 

“Uh yes those two are the ones we’re meeting and I am not going to answer the second question because one of them is my cousin and just...ew.” 

“Cas,” Michael was the first to wrap him into a hug followed by Gad. 

“Guys this is my cousin Michael and our friend Gadreel.” He gestured to Michael and Gad who waved. “Michael, Gad this is Rachel, Max, Aiden, and Gwen.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you. Must be great moving away and being able to stay close to your best friend.” Max shook their hands. 

“Ah it’s hard to split us up. Us angels come as a set.” Gad threw an arm around Michael’s shoulders and gave Max a wink. Michael just rolled his eyes but Cas could see a tiny smile tug at his lips. 

As they headed to the stadium Max tugged Cas aside and whispered to him. “Please tell me Gad is gay or at least bi….maybe bi curious? Something?”

Cas chuckled, “I believe the term he used was Pansexual and as far as I know single.”

“Yes,” Max gave a small fist pump. “Makes my odds a little better.”

Cas just smiled and watched as Max made his way over to Gad’s free side and strikes up a conversation. 

Dean hadn’t been wrong he hadn’t played but he’d been there and Cas had cheered loudly when USC won the championship with a five point lead. Cas had gotten questions about his jersey since Dean wasn’t a regular. He’d gotten quite a few high fives when they found out he was boyfriend to the promising young quarterback on the team. 

“Seems your boy is just as popular as ever.” Gad nudged him.

“And still surprisingly humble.” Cas chuckled, but really compared to a lot of other guys he really was. 

After the game Cas and the group cleaned up and changed since they’d be meeting him at a restaurant most of the other players would be at. Cas pulled on some nice slacks and a deep red dress shirt. He kept it casual and rolled up the sleeves. On the left collar he added on a magnetic pin his dad had gotten him with the USC logo. He liked it and it was a nice subtle touch given the great game the guys had had that day. At the restaurant Cas gave his name and party amount and was led over to where Dean and his teammates were. 

Their friends took seats at a table but Dean lead him over to finally meet his coach. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you sir.” Cas shakes the older man’s hand. He seems impressed by Cas’s handshake. 

“Dean tells me you play baseball. I heard from the coaches you’re pretty good.” 

“So they tell me.” Cas smiled, “I enjoy the sport and I make sure to give it my all. Having two good throwing arms helps though.” Cas chuckled and the coach followed. After that the conversation flowed easily. Dean was beaming in pride as everyone who met Cas seemed to like him. 

“Told you they’d love you.” Dean kissed his temple once they were at the table with their friends. There were friends and family of other players around as well. 

“Are they always like this? Do they ever tone it down?” Aiden teases from across the table. 

“Nope,” Gad and Michael speak in unison. Dean was happy to see all their friends getting along. He was quick to notice Max trying to get into Gad’s good graces but the guy didn’t seem up for anything this weekend. 

Dean flopped back onto the bed in the hotel room with a large sigh. “Can’t you guys like go for a swim or a walk?” He said looking over at Michael and Gad. Cas was currently talking to their other friends in their room next door. They’d gotten two rooms, each room had two beds. It’d worked out perfectly. 

“What? No, Dean we are not leaving so you can have sex with my cousin.” Michael huffed as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“What if I paid for food and a movie?”

“We just ate and we didn’t come out here to watch a movie.” 

Gadreel left them to bickering as he came out of the bathroom after he finished changing. 

“Dean one night isn’t going to kill you.” Gad smirked, he knew exactly why Dean wanted some alone time with Cas. Michael however was just as bad as Cas sometimes at reading the atmosphere. 

“Come on Mike, lets go check out the pool.” Gad pulled Michael's swim trunks from his bag. 

“Why are those in my bag? And don’t you give in to him.” 

Gad just ignores his protests and pushes him into the bathroom. “Hurry up.” He then turns to Dean, “You owe me.” He mouths to him. 

Dean grins and gives him two thumbs up.

About twenty minutes later Dean is grasping at the pillow under him as Cas is three fingers deep into him. His mouth wrapped around his cock tightly as he worked him open nice and slow. 

“Oh my god Cas,” He groaned. He’d tried being quiet at first but once he found out the others went down to the pool too after Gad texted Cas he let out every filthy sound he could. Cas pulled away with a pop and eased his fingers out slowly. 

“You ready Dean?” Cas licked his bottom lip as he grabbed the packet of lube he’d packed away, just in case. 

Dean could barely speak, he just nodded his head vigorously in return. He was so so ready. A generous amount of lube later and Cas was sinking in deep. He had draped one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder as he drove himself into him. Each thrust hard and deep. Dean was gasping between cries of pleasure and shouts of Cas’s name. Cas and Dean liked it a little hard and rough sometimes. But to say Cas has ever fucked him into the mattress would be a lie, right now however there was no other way to describe how hard he was pounding into Dean. 

“Oh God, fuck...Cas,” Dean whimpered, his fingers digging into the pillow under his head. He was a little scared he was going to tear the thing. 

“Like that Dean?” 

“Fuck yeah angel.” 

“How about this?” Cas shifted his angle and lifted his hips so he could make sure each thrust pressed against his prostate. Dean would never admit the sound that left his mouth at the moment ever existed. 

“C-cas,” Dean choked out as his hand shot out to grab onto Cas’s shoulder tightly. He was going to be feeling this for a few days. 

“Come on love, let go. Come for me.” Cas leaned in for a borderline filthy kiss. “Come Dean.” He growled against Dean’s ear. That’s all it took to push him over the edge. That deep voice rumbling through his body. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Dean breathed out as they both laid there for a moment. 

“I love you too,” Cas chuckled tiredly placing a kiss on his nose.

When Gad and Michael made it back to the room Dean and Cas had showered and were fast asleep. Not to mention left the door to the balcony open to air out the room. They were considerate like that. 

The next more Dean had to head back with the team and as he approached the group one of his teammates called out to him. 

“Have a good night Winchester?” 

“I had a very good night.” Dean grinned. 

“Dude did you get laid?” Another shoved him playfully. 

“Like I said it was a very very good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys got this one out on time wooh  
Been a little under the weather this week but I am getting stuff done. Drawings for DCBB and this chapter. Even got some writing on an idea I had for a different Destiel story.   
This chapter was actually supposed to go over finals and christmas but I could pass up some football. Not as detailed as usual but it was fun none the less. It was a lot of fun adding in new friends for the guys. I've been dying to add in Max for a while now.   
Hope you guys enjoyed it I'll see you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just at the beginning I want to say that this is very very different from any other chapter I've posted for this series but something that's been on my mind for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments.

Now on the USC campus there are many students some more known than others and some more known than they realize. Dean and Cas aren’t the most well known students but people from different circles know of them. The two however don’t realize their own popularity. There is chatter in the sports circles about the surprisingly talented freshman players. A couple of Castiel’s professors speak of his promise, Dean has a professor sings his praises always happy that Dean speaks up more than any of his other students. And of course, both of them have caught more than one persons attention with their looks and personalities. 

Dean was well aware of his good looks. However he wasn’t egotistical about it. He had his insecurities and was rather modest at his core. Castiel was less aware of his universally good looks. The only thing he knew about his looks were that his boyfriend thought he was the most amazing looking guy around, honestly it left him flustered and happy. 

The two weren’t the only ones to notice each others good qualities. Many others around them did. Lots of these people found themselves watching as one of them would walk by. A small handful found themselves developing crushes. However once they found out that one of them was taken they were left heartbroken. It was easy to see Dean and Cas only had eyes for each other. 

A girl in one of Dean’s classes had fallen for his general kindness and instinctual need to help people. It started when he helped her pick up her stuff when her bag fell and all it’s contents ended up all over the ground. She took a chance and sat next to him. Dean,the ever charismatic and friendly one, spoke to her and befriended her. To him that was all it was, friendship. At one point she mentioned needing help with a test and Dean said he knew the perfect person. Looking back she realized the misunderstanding was solely on her part. She read too much into something that wasn’t there. 

At his offer to help she followed him after class and was quickly introduced to Castiel. She knew as soon as they approached that her crush was one hundred percent one sided. For some reason it never crossed her mind to ask if he was single. Thinking back his gestures were truly just friendly and helpful. She couldn’t even be jealous once she met Castiel. He was kind and welcoming. Smart, helpful and in his own way charming. She was heartbroken for a small while but she was able to move on sooner then she expected. In the end she ended up with two new friends and found herself cheering on their relationship and hoping one day she’ll find herself someone to love her as much as Dean loved Cas.

Like his football playing boyfriend Castiel had also unknowingly left a few broken hearts in his wake. 

A male barista had found himself drawn in by the blue eyed baseball player that dropped by every Tuesday first thing before classes. He’d remembered Castiel’s drink and how to properly spell his name. Castiel was not a flirt in any definition of the word. The barista could tell that from his end Castiel was simply friendly and bright. However, he couldn’t help but hope that if he asked for a date he might get a yes. 

The man never met Dean since he didn’t work the shifts when Dean would come in with Castiel. Tuesday mornings Dean had a class in the exact opposite direction so they didn’t get to grab coffee together. When they did walk into the cafe together the barista would have the shift off or would be in class. If he’d mentioned who his crush was to his coworkers they would have let him know that it was useless to pine over him since he was in a happy relationship. However, he kept the description and the name of his crush to himself so they couldn’t warn him before he found out that Cas was unavailable. 

Now as luck would have it the day the friendly barista, whom Castiel considered a friend, finally mustered up the courage to ask Cas out was the same day that Dean’s class was cancelled. Dean had decided to grab coffee with Cas before walking him to class the morning of his day off. They walked in as they always did fingers laced together and making sure they were as close as they could be without tripping each other as they walked. 

The man’s heart sunk to his feet as he watched them approach. Like the girl from Dean’s class he could see there was no way anyone could get between those two. How could anyone want to get between them? They looked like a perfect couple and completely in love. He steeled himself for the friendly conversation he knew was coming. He wondered by how long had he missed his chance. Was this new? Or was this a long standing relationship? How had he never known the handsome baseball player had a boyfriend? 

He was quickly introduced to Dean. As the name left Cas’s lips the man remembered all the times Cas had mentioned him. Thinking back over the conversations now he couldn’t believe how he’d missed all the signs. The affection in Castiel’s tone as he mentioned Dean not to mention how frequently he mentioned Dean. The signs were there he just hadn’t paid attention. 

Like the girl from Dean’s class he couldn’t even be mad that Dean was the one with Cas. Dean was friendly and nice. The guy could see Dean was absolutely enamored with Castiel and really just looking at them it was hard not to root for them. He felt a little less heartbroken when he found out they’d been dating for over a year. He was a little confused as to why that information made him feel less heartbroken but when he thought about it, it was probably because he hadn’t missed a chance. There had never been one and that was far better than rejection to him. In the end the barista found himself a casual friend to the happy couple. He didn’t see Dean often but when he did he greeted him with a genuine smile. 

Now not all of Dean and Cas’s interactions left people in heart break. Sometimes they led to the exact opposite. Dean and Cas were quite observant when it came to others, just not themselves. So when they noticed their friends were feeling a little lonely and looking for love they had the idea to see if maybe they could make a match. This isn’t something they normally did but the puzzle pieces just seemed too right to pass up. 

So Dean asked his friend if she wanted to come with him and Cas for coffee. Cas made sure to introduce her to his barista friend. Castiel did his best to keep it casual and mention some things that they had in common. Then without any other help the two fell into easy conversation. Dean and Cas collected their coffee and watched happily from afar. 

\------

“Dude we are freaking professional cupids.” Dean grinned after taking a long sip of his coffee. 

“Do you think he’ll ask her on a date?” Cas turned his eyes away from them.

Dean shrugged, “Maybe not right away, he seems like a guy who’s gotta work up the courage to ask. He’s a bit on the shy side.” 

“Mmmm,” cas nodded with a serious look on his face. That made sense. His barista friend had seemed very shy when he first met him, he stumbled over his words a bit the first time they spoke.

“I wonder who they’d been crushing on before.” 

“I don’t know but things seemed to have worked out for the better.” Cas glanced over to see his friend giving Dean’s friend his number. The girls smiled with a blush on her cheeks. Huh, maybe more confident then Dean gave him credit for. “Seems he worked up the courage pretty quickly.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to miss his chance this time.” 

“That makes sense.” Cas gave his attention back to Dean. “So are you sure you don’t want to try and fly home for winter break?”

“Cas, I am not getting in that flying death trap.” 

“But the roads.” Cas did his best puppy eyes.

“Oh no don’t you go and try that one on me.” Dean pouted and pointed at him.

“Deeeeaaaannn.” Cas leaned close.

“Nope.”

Cas leaned his head onto Dean’s shoulder, hugged his arm and looked up at him making his eyes as big as he could. “Come on.”

“No,” Dean struggled to keep himself from laughing at Cas’s antics. But eventually Dean burst out into laughter and kissed the top of Cas’s head. “......let me….god I can’t believe I am saying this….let me think about it.” 

“Okay,” Cas perked up and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t agreed yet.”

“I know,” Cas winked and sipped his tea. Dean sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be a reoccurring theme between them, him being unable to deny Cas. Funny how that didn’t bother him as much as one would think it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hoped you like this chapter. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now and was looking for the right spot to put it in. It's much shorter that any other chapter i've written for this story but I had fun with it. Now if anyone didn't like it no worries, this was the only chapter I had in mind like this. 
> 
> I wanted to take a step back and get a mini look to those around the boys as opposed to them directly. I also wanted to highlight those they meet that aren't close friends and family but more casual acquaintances and friends. It was a bit of a cute side story in their lives. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading I'll see you next week and if you get the chance leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke  
Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are songs in the story, links for the music videos are in the lyrics ^-^

Dean threw open the door to his last class and saw Cas waiting for him leaning against a nearby pillar. 

“Finally done.” He yelled and hurried over to his boyfriend. Cas was looking more tired than normal. Dean was starting to wonder if it was more than just finals. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he was looking a little thing. The exact opposite of the freshman fifteen everyone spoke of in hushed whispers. He wondered if he was having more trouble sleeping than he let Dean known. Maybe he was stressed about something else, could be home sick, or maybe ... he hated thinking it but maybe it was his depression? Dean didn’t know how to bring that up and not sound insensitive or like a dick. 

“Me too. So what do we have planned until our trip home Mr.Winchester?” Cas smiled at him.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. To be completely honest Cas had been a little pissed at him the last couple days. They’d talked about how to get home for Christmas since they got back from thanksgiving. Cas wanted to fly, Dean wanted to drive. Cas the handsome bastard was persuasive as all hell and eventually broke Dean down and he finally agreed to flying. However the night Cas booked the flights. Dean got into his computer in the middle of the night and canceled them after a brief moment of panic. 

Cas had been pissed, he understood, but was mad. He told Dean he should have spoken to him. Dean had told him he didn’t like flying but never really told him he was afraid to fly. He honestly thought everyone was exaggerating a bit. If he’d honestly known how badly it scared Dean he never would have pushed so hard for it. Dean had tried to joke it off and make it seem like it wasn’t that big a deal so he hadn’t helped matters in the beginning. Cas was more upset that Dean didn’t share his fear, thinking Cas would see him as weak for some reason. Thinking over it now Dean understood how dumb it was to hide it. 

Things were smoothed out now though. They didn’t fight often and if they did, it was small and didn’t last long. He had to admit being with Cas had slowly taught him to talk more about things instead of letting them fester. 

“Well everyone wants to get together to go to karaoke and drink.” Dean took his hand and led him towards their favorite cafe. He had internally promised to take Cas after finals and order his favorite pastry and drink.

“Dean we legally can’t drink if you forgot.” Cas laced his fingers with Deans. 

“Babe,” Dean grinned and held up two fake ID’s.

“Dean,” Cas gasped. Where in the world had those come from?

“Cas it’s not like we’re doing anything seriously bad. We’re gonna go sing and drink with our friends. Then I am gonna drag you back to my room and get you to sing my name.” Dean winked and watched in pure joy as Cas’s eyes widened and his face went tomato red. 

“You are something else Dean Winchester.” Cas chuckled softly ducking his head. 

“Ah and you love it.” Dean kissed Cas’s temple as he pulled him in close. 

\------

Dean, Cas and their friends had all made it into the club without any issues. Over the weeks they’d gotten all their friends from around school to hang out and now have formed their own little circle. 

Ash was currently trying to explain his most current project to a few of them. Rachel nodded but it was pretty obvious most of it went over her head. Most of the ones listening were giving the same expressions. His current project was actually a non school related one and a collaboration with Charlie. They became fast friends after Ash had come back to the room one night and the two were skyping with her. Now Cas and Dean couldn’t help but feel they’d accidentally created an evil genius organization. Honestly with their powers combined they probably could take over the world. 

They all ordered drinks and pushed tables together so they could all fit. It was loud and so full of energy in the place. Normal Cas would feel a little out of place but these people had become his friends and he felt comfortable around them. He still missed his other friends but these friends were amazing too. 

They all made a promise that each one of them had to sing at least one song sometime during the night. No exceptions. Cas was a little nervous about it and as people went up and some went for a second and third turn he found himself drinking more. 

Dean was more than ready to head on up for his turn. He had so many songs lined up but what would be a good one. He looked over to see Cas drinking some red colored mixed drink with a cherry floating in the center. As he stared at the cherry it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly what song he was going to sing. 

“This one’s for you angel.” He winked and placed a kiss on Cas’s cheek. 

Cas stared at him in fear and awe. Knowing Dean anything could come out of his mouth the second he stepped on stage. He found himself with shot in his hand and slammed it back as Dean took to the small stage. 

Dean walked over to the Dj in charge of playing the songs. The guy looked at Dean and smirked. Dean gestured to Cas and the guy took a quick look before giving Dean a thumbs up. 

“Oh god,” Cas thought he whispered but then everyone around him laughed so he must have been pretty loud. 

Dean walked back to the mic like he owned the stage. Like he belonged there. All that charisma, ego and charm flowing out of him. Everyone’s eyes were one Dean, Cas would have been surprised if anyone was able to look away. Dean sent him a wink and held the mic close as the opening riff filled the bar. 

Cas groaned and half covered his face as he realized what song it was. 

Max burst into laughter next to him. 

“Oh Cas this is too perfect.” He quickly opened up his phone to record it and send it to Cas later. 

Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin'

He's my [cherry pie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng)

Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good, makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie, yeah

Cas couldn’t believe it he even changed the words. He felt a giggle bubbling up despite his slight embarrassment. Only Dean. God he loved him so much. 

“Yeah we can tell.” Rachel nudged him and smiled. Guess he didn’t say that in his head. 

_ At least they didn’t hear you talking to me.  _ True.  _ Yeah they’d totally think you’re crazy.  _

Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn

Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home

Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right

If I think about baseball, I'll swing all night, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Swingin' in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen

Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'

Swingin' in there 'cause he wanted me to feed ‘im

So I mixed up the batter and he licked the beater

I scream, you scream, we all scream for him

Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore him

Oh god, Dean began swinging his hips and dancing to the song. The man was an entertainer. Cas loved hearing Dean sing. It was one of his favorite things in the world to listen to. Being near him and listening to him sing softly or purposefully. Filling the silence of their rooms. Even right now, despite being slightly embarrassed, Cas loved every moment of listening to Dean sing. He could watch him for days. 

Cas began to relax as the song went on. He burst into a full loud laugh at the look Dean gave him when he got to the ‘swinin’ to the bass in the back of my car.’ He had to admit it was a pretty perfect song, innuendos and all. 

Dean bowed at the end of the song and bounded off stage towards as he finished. Cas stood up and yanked Dean in by his jacket for a kiss. He could hear a roar of cheers and whistles around them. He pulled away and was happy to see Dean’s cheeks flushed and his eyes stared back at him hungrily. 

“YOH CHERRY PIE IT’S YOUR TURN!” someone shouted from across the bar. Everyone cheered and called for him to go up. 

Cas looked to Dean and smirked he knew what song he was going to sing. He grabbed a shot that sat in front of Max and downed it before heading off for the stage. Between liquid courage and the energy he got from everyone around him Cas was feeling confident and bold. He told the DJ what song he wanted and the guy laughed and nodded in approval. 

He took to the stage and grabbed the mic, he knew how much Dean enjoyed when Cas let out a curse word or two so he made a little call out just for him.

“Hey Dean,” He called out.

“Yeah Angel?” Dean called back with a chuckle and water in his hand. He’d stopped drinking a while ago since he had to drive them back.

“Fuck Innuendos.” 

He watched Dean’s jaw drop and he swore he could see the hunger in his eyes even from way over on the stage. Perfect. 

Perfectly on time the music started up and Cas fell into his own stage persona. Cas himself, though he’d never admit it, was a bit of a performer too. He didn’t think he was a great singer, no matter what Dean said, but he did enjoy it. 

Dean watched as Cas took the stage. He didn’t care what Cas said he was charismatic and had a charm all his own. He watched as everyone leaned forward in their seats already pulled in. His angel was gonna kill it tonight. 

As the opening to the song started his jaw dropped for the second time that night. Never in a million years would Dean have imagined Cas picking a Bruno Mars song. That made his last comment make so much sense. 

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles) uh!

Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!

But swimming in your water is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!

I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been [locked out of heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-fA-gBCkj0)

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

It was so fitting and Dean couldn’t have picked a better song. He watched and Cas completely took over the stage. Big swooping hand and arm gestures emphasizing the lyrics. Dean found himself just as enraptured as everyone else, though he wasn’t surprised Cas had pulled him in. People began cheering him on. Dean felt himself swell with pride of Cas and began cheering loudly along with them.

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

You bring me to my knees

You make me testify, uh!

You can make a sinner change his ways, uh!

Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light, uh!

And right there is where I wanna stay, uh!

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Dean jumped to his feet and cheered as Cas really got into it and even dropped to his knees at the perfect time in the song. He was gonna feel that tomorrow. Their whole table was on their feet. He was pretty sure someone said, ‘Don’t hate me Dean but I think I am in love,’ nearby him. Honestly he didn’t blame them. He knew sober Cas never would have gone up and performed like this. He looked so relaxed and confident up there Dean was glad he’d let loose tonight.

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can I just stay here?

Spend the rest of my days here?

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here?

Spend the rest of my days here?

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!

Cas looked him right in the eyes as he finished up the song. Dean wasn’t wasting one more second. They were leaving right now. He slammed down more than enough money onto the table and marched up to the stage. People were cheering like crazy. Cas walked over thinking Dean was going to help him down but was instead he was thrown over his shoulder. 

_ Oh god this is hot.  _ Uh yeah, yeah it is. He’s carrying me like no problem.  _ Best boyfriend.  _ Agreed.

“Thanks everybody, this cherry pie is taking his slice of heaven home.” Cas chuckled over Deans shoulder as they walked out. Cheers followed them all the way out. 

The bouncer made sure Dean was good before letting him head off. He helped Cas in before sliding into the driver's seat. He wasn’t finished buckling himself in when he was being attacked with Cas’s lips. 

“Babe, home then sex.” 

“No...beach.” 

“What?”

“Beach, sex, back of the car.”

Of fuck yeah. 

“Okay, okay….but I need you to give me some time to get there okay?” 

Cas whined but pulled away. Dean did his absolute best to not get any tickets and stay safe, but also get them to a secluded part of a beach as quick as he could. He found the perfect spot nestled between some trees with a great view of the ocean up ahead. 

He was glad they were so well prepared. In no time Dean had them both naked and Cas on his knees panting heavily as he buried two fingers in knuckle deep. As he pushed in a third Cas rolled his hips and began fucking himself on Dean’s fingers. 

Dean was finding it hard to hold it in as he watched Cas under him. He reached down and stroked himself a few times to relieve a little bit of the pressure. 

“Careful angel or I am gonna blow my load before I ever get in you.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Cas growled over his shoulder. Oh shit, Dean tensed up as he did his absolute best to not cum right then and there. 

Dean did his best to get him stretched around three fingers before he began pressing himself into him. He heard Cas let out a groan of relief as he entered him. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cas moaned repeatedly as he sank deeper into him. Dean leaned forward to brace one arm on the car door and the other pressing Cas against the seat as he slowly began to rock his hips. “No, fast….want you now.” Cas reached back and dug his fingers into Dean’s thigh. “Faster.” He did even wait for Dean to move before he began moving his own hips against him. 

Dean was left speechless as Cas fucked himself on his dick, damn did Cas even need him to do anything? The filthy sounds coming out of his mouth almost undid Dean right there. Finally getting his barring he began participating driving himself hard and fast into Cas. 

“Dean….come in me...wanna do you after.” Cas stuttered out as he slammed into him harder. 

_ Did he just?  _ Yeah, yeah he did. 

“Anything you want angel.” 

Cas groaned and let out a full body shudder as the name rolled off his tongue. Oh yeah he wasn’t lasting long tonight. 

In the past, Dean would have been downright embarrassed to have cummed this early but there was no shame or judgement when he was with Cas. If anything Cas loved seeing that he’d undone Dean so quickly. In a flash he had Dean on his back and was burying his own lubed up fingers into him. 

“Fuck Dean, can’t wait to be in you.” 

Dean’s back arched up off the seat as Cas worked his fingers into him. His whole body felt oversensive, every one of Cas’s touches felt like a jolt of electricity. Each touch refilling his desire for more. Oh shit. He felt his dick try and spring back to life. There was no way his body was ready to go again so soon. The thought quickly dropped as Cas’s third finger slipped in and began rubbing against his prostate. 

He would never admit to the sound that left his lips and he knew Cas would never bring it up but he would try and get Dean to make that sound again. 

“Oh Dean,” He purred, the words sounded like honey. Sweet and deliciously dirty. 

“Now….Cas….fuck now.” Dean groaned as he rolled his hips pushing Cas’s fingers in deeper and deeper. 

“Want me to fuck you now?” Cas chuckled as he wiggled his fingers. 

“You know,” Dean grunted, “What I meant.” 

Without much warning Cas pulled out his fingers drawing a long deep moan from Dean. 

After some fumbling and readjusting Cas sunk into Dean with a smirk on his face. He watched Dean sink into the feeling of being filled by him. He held onto Dean’s hips as his boyfriend tried to grasp at the impala’s seats once Cas was hilt deep into him. Dean on top was the usual preference for both of them but sometimes it was so nice to switch. Cas got to see Dean slowly unravel under him, become overwhelmed by the sensations, watch him as he tried to speak as they moved against each other but struggled to find the words he wanted. Dean made it hard for Cas to look away, not that he ever wanted to. 

Dean liked to let Cas choose the pace when they were like this. Cas felt like he was pretty good at reading what Dean wanted during these times. Right now he felt like slow, hard and deep was what his boyfriend needed. 

Cas didn’t even need Dean’s affirmation that it was the right choice, his sounds and reactions were more than enough. 

He used one hand to hold Dean’s shoulder down and guided his legs to wrap around his hips as he pressed in deep. Dean had his head thrown back as Cas aimed his thrusts directly at his prostate. Dean reached out and grasped Cas’s arm tightly as he whimpered under him. 

“Too much?” Cas grunted out. He felt himself inching closer to his own climax as he did his best to keep a consistent pace. His hips were starting to stutter though. 

Dean vigorously shook his head, “No...keep going...more.” He cried out as Cas’s hips slammed in harder. 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice. He picked up his pace. Soon both of them could barely string more than a word or two together. Most of the sounds that left their mouths were just that, sounds. Moans, groans, grunts, gasps and whimpers. 

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’s arms as he came, leaving behind a few marks. Cas left a few of his own on Dean’s hips as he came inside of him. Dean laid limply against the impala’s seat, the leather slowly starting to feel sticky and gross. Cas stayed inside him, forehead resting against Dean’s shoulder, as he let his breathing slowly even out. 

“Shit, that was good.” Dean spoke first, his words sounding a little breathless. 

Cas simply chuckled and nodded against his shoulder. 

“Babe, one of us has got to move and I think you made a huge mess so you should do it.”

“I made the mess?” Cas looked at him. 

“Uh yeah. You made me like this so you know, you’re responsible for the mess.” Dean grinned charmingly up at him. 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes I am.” His words far too sincere for their playful banter. 

“Sap,” Cas teased but lovingly kissed him. 

Eventually he pulled out and cleaned not only them but the seats too. Dean tried to help but Cas shooed him away. 

They had cleaned up and gotten dress just in time too. As they settled in back in the front seat headlights filled the car. They knew who it’d be before they came knocking at the window. Dean rolled down the window.

“Evening officer.” He gave a not too charming smile, didn’t want to come on too strong.

“Gentlemen. What has you two out here so late?”

“Enjoying the view. We don’t get views like this out back home so we wanted to come take it in at night.”

“Where you two from?”

“Kansas, we moved down here for school.”

Cas wasn’t worried about this, it was all routine. 

“We do have some great schools out here.”

“Not to mention the sports scholarships were nice.”

“Oh, both you play?”

“Yup, I play football for USC and Cas here plays baseball for them.” 

The officer chuckled, “that’s my alma mater, played baseball too. Maybe I’ll see you play...Cas was it?”

“Castiel, but everyone calls me Cas.”

“Oh you’ll see him sir. Cas is a killer pitcher.”

“Really?” the officer raised a brow.

“I am ambidextrous.” 

The officer nodded, “And you.” He looked to Dean.

“Dean Winchester, first year quarterback.” The officer squinted as he heard the name. 

“Dean played this year.” 

“OH shit,” The officer slapped his hands together. “You were the freshman on the field.” 

Cas nudged Dean as he laughed. Cas could see that Dean was a little self conscious about being recognized. 

“Well damn boy if your friend here is as good as you I am sure he’ll do great.” 

“Boyfriend actually.” 

“Huh?” 

Dean was pretty sure most people would let it go, but now that he was more confident and out he didn’t like hiding being with Cas. He knew Cas wouldn’t be mad if he’d let it slide, but he’d be mad at himself. 

“Boyfriend.” 

There was a pause before the officer smiled again, “College, relationship, sports, and moving states away for college... you two don’t do anything halfway do you?”

Dean laughed and Cas let out a soft chuckle, “Can’t say that we do sir.” Cas answered.

“Well I got to go back to my rounds you two stay safe and I look forward to seeing you both on the field.” He gently patted the top of baby. “Nice car by the way.” He nodded and headed on out. 

Cas chuckled and looked to Dean, “You really do have a way with people.” 

“I think it’s cuz’ I am adorable.” 

“I am sure it is.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek. He yawned softly as he pulled away. 

“Alright sleepy head lets head back before we actually get in trouble for something.”

\------

Cas would admit driving back home wasn’t as bad as it could have been but he wasn’t too sure how bad it was going to be heading back to California after vacation finished. 

The trip back home was made in good time. They knew the route pretty well now and knew where to make stops. Mary was up waiting for them when they finally made it into town. John was fast asleep in his recliner. Apparently he’d been putting in extra time at the shop to make up for all the time he’d skipped out. 

Mary hugged and kissed both of them as they wandered in. 

“Upstairs both of you. I talked to your dad earlier today and he said to get some sleep and he’ll see you tomorrow.” She said as she pulled away from Cas. 

“Thank you.” Cas gave her a tired smile and trudged up the stairs towards Dean’s room. 

“Thanks Ma,” Dean kissed her head and headed on up after Cas. 

\------

The boys planned some get togethers with their friends over vacation. A lot of it though was spent relaxing with their families. 

Mary took Cas out to the range a few times. Dean took Sam and Anna shopping for Christmas presents. Gad and Cas did their own shopping together. The two had become very good friends since moving away. They kept in touch online, mostly through discord. Apparently he’d started dating a girl not too long ago but when he refused to stay during Christmas break she broke up with him. He didn’t seem broken up about it. 

Mary had had them over for dinner one night; Cas, his siblings and dad. It’d been nice and just felt like a large warm family dinner. These were starting to feel more regular and normal than their old quieter dinners. It’s amazing how much has changed in such a small amount of time. 

Christmas a loud and cramped affair. This time it was decided early on that they’d  _ all  _ go to Bobby’s. All the SInger-Harvelle’s, Winchester’s, Novak’s, Laffite’s, and the Penn’s.” Gordon and Cole dropped by to do a small gift exchange before Christmas since they were both going out of town. Charlie showed up for a little while but her family was having it’s own celebration at home. 

This was hands down the loudest most lively Christmas any of them had ever had and they all hoped next year would be just as great. At one point Cas and Dean had sat at the top of the stairs holding hands and listening to everyone. 

“Would it be sappy to say I hope every Christmas from here on out is just like this?”

“No...is it sappy to say I hope one day we have a house big enough to host a Christmas bigger than this?” 

“Bigger than this?” Cas laughed at Deans surprised look.

“What you don’t think years from now some of them are gonna have kids? Not to mention inviting Cole, Gordon and whatever other friends we make along the way.” 

“Hmm you do have a point.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. “At that point we might as well build a hotel with an event room.” He chuckled. 

Mary called them down to help get the food all set up. They’d be doing present opening after they all ate.

All the Novak’s plus Dean and minus Bart, Chuck and Amara (they were all surprised she showed up and was quite pleasant the whole time. She only tried to flirt with Dean once the whole night.) received gifts from ‘Santa’. They all knew who they were from. All on the expensive side and all pretty well thought out. Michael was the only one who’d heard from Lucifer, he’d heard less from him since moving away. Apparently he wasn’t in the country currently. 

Mary and John had gotten Cas a present again this year. This time John had helped pick it out. It was the matching laptop to the bag they got him the previous year. This year his initials were embossed onto it. Cas smiled as he ran his fingers over the raised lettering. Bart had gotten Dean a gift, he’d gotten him a new phone. Dean had cracked the screen two his pretty badly a month and a half ago one day after practice. Bart had talked to Mary about gifting the phone to Dean, the Winchester’s were reluctant at first since it was an expensive gift but Bart reassured them that he didn’t mind and wanted to gift it to him. 

The look on Dean’s face was a mix of surprise and mild horror since he knew how much the phone retailed for. Cas smiled as he leaned over and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s forearm. Then he whispered to him softly.

“It’s a gift Dean, don’t think too hard on it.” Dean looked to Cas then to his parents who nodded encouragingly. Then finally he turned to Bart.

“Thank you sir, “ He didn’t know what else to say but he got the feeling Bart didn’t him to say anything else. 

“I am glad you like it.”

While they opened more gifts Gad and Sam helped Dean set up his new phone. Sam settled himself between Dean and Cas since he felt like he hadn’t gotten enough time with either of them. Anna was seated on Cas’s other side. 

Eventually Cas and Dean exchanged gifts. Dean watched excitedly as Cas opened up the box he handed him. Cas opened it and cocked his head in confusion. It was his tablet, the exact one he always used. Dean urged him to turn it on. He unlocked it and up on screen was his kindle library. There was a whole set of new books added to it. Dean had bought him a ton of books from his wishlist. There were so many. How had he not gotten an email?

“I may or may not have messed with your amazon account while I bought them.” Dean chuckled. Cas let out a full happy laugh before leaning in and gave him a small kiss. They kept PDA to a very limited amount around their families but today was special. 

Cas then handed Dean his own gift. Inside were two gifts. A pair of really nice Bluetooth athletic headphones to go with his new phone and an envelope. 

“The envelope is a Christmas slash birthday gift.” Cas said as he picked it up. 

Dean opened it up and inside were two tickets to a massive car show in Southern California. Dean’s jaw nearly dropped, he heard about this show before. He looked to Cas who grinned at him. Cas didn’t even get a word out before Dean tackled him over with a hug. Sam luckily had moved away when they started exchanging gifts. Anna also had luckily moved when she’d gotten up for more hot chocolate. 

They all laughed at their antics and continued going around opening presents. Cas and Dean watched over their families happily. It was going to suck when they had to go back again. It sucked being away from them, but it was also nice being off on their own. 

Cas glanced over at Dean and smiled as he took his hand. 

“We still have lots of time before we have to go back.” 

“I know.” 

“Let’s enjoy it while we’re here.” 

Dean nodded and leaned back. Cas could see him visibly relax. Dean was such a family man he knew how hard it was for him to be away and not be surrounded by them all the time. One day though, they’d be surrounded all the time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it'd be that easy to get Dean on a plane did you? ;) maybe next time Cas
> 
> Sorry I took so long to get this one up. It's been very hectic as of late. I am busier with normal. I think until I finish up with DCBB and probably retail holiday season there maybe a week or two where I have to take breaks. My main goal is to post weekly but occasional I may need to take a week off. ;-; 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I had a fun time writing it ^-^ the whole karaoke scene was so I could get Cas to sing Locked out of Heaven and to get Dean to carry him out of a bar. I ended up combining the two XD
> 
> thank you so much for reading guys ❤❤❤❤ I am sorry I haven't replied to comments, I do read them all though. I am going to try and respond when I can. Have a great week and see you next saturday


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car Show

It nearly broke his heart watching how sad Dean was when they finally had to head back. He was good at hiding it but Cas could see how hard it was for him. Maybe even harder than leaving the first time. Over time he knew it’d get easier but for right now it would be hard on his boyfriend. Cas offered to drive the first stretch and Dean agreed without debate. By the time they were on the highway Dean was leaning over with his head resting on Cas’s shoulder. 

“I hate leaving.” 

“I know,” Cas murmured softly and reached down to hold Dean’s hand.

“I love living out in California, we get to see so much but it sucks being away from everyone.” 

“It doesn’t have to be for forever.” Cas rubbed his thumb against Dean’s knuckles.

“Yeah?”

“Dean, I do believe we talked about a house in our future.”

“Yeah but we never talked about where.”

“I thought it was implied.”

“But what about your field of study.”

“Dean I want to teach and research I can do that anywhere.” 

“You wouldn’t be mad if one day we moved back?”

Cas looked over at him, “No.” He looked back at the road. “I love your family and mine is there too. If we needed to we don’t have to live in the same town but within a close driving distance. “

“That would be cool too.” Dean leaned more heavily against him as he relaxed. His mind began to drift. He could definitely imagine living within a days drive of his family. He glanced at Cas, he really was the best wasn’t he? Knowing Cas would be willing to move back made the idea of living away from his family less daunting. “But, if we don’t move back...I wouldn’t be mad either.”

Cas raised a brow. “If we don’t move close to them we’ll just have to make sure we get jobs with good vacation and pay so we can afford to visit them whenever we want to.” Cas chuckled. Dean smiled and nodded.

\------

Dean knocked on Cas’s dorm room door again. He hadn’t answered any of his calls. Today was the day they were supposed to go out for Dean’s Christmas slash birthday gift. It wasn’t like Cas to sleep in or not answer his calls or messages.

The door finally opened and Cas’s roommate opened. 

“Is Cas here?”Dean walked into the room.

“Yeah, he was up super late working on stuff.” His roommate pointed to Cas’s bed where Dean could see his messy dark hair poking out from under his comforter. Dean moved up to his bed and gently shook him. 

“Cas, babe. It’s nine.” 

“Mmmm,” Cas groaned and rolled over. “Dean?”

“Cas it’s nine.” 

Cas’s stared at him in horror as he sat up. “Oh my god I overslept I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay the thing is going on all day and it doesn’t even start until eleven.”

“I know but i wanted to do breakfast and avoid traffic.” Dean pulled Cas into his arms the poor guy looked like he was going to burst into tears. 

“Shh it’s okay I promise. Come on, get dressed we’ll still have breakfast and drive over. Even if traffic sucks we’ll still have a good time.” 

Cas looked up at him with sad blue eyes. Dean kissed his forehead and got down so Cas could follow. He told Cas he didn’t need to rush but the guy didn’t listen and was dressed in ten minutes. He rushed out to brush his teeth and came back to grab his bag. 

“You look great, when did you get this shirt?” Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips as he looked him over. He was wearing perfectly fitted jeans, his converse, a charcoal shirt and a deep blue plaid shirt over it. Cas didn’t wear plaid often but when he did Dean got a real kick out of it. 

“Your mom got it for me.” Cas smoothed it down as he adjusted his messenger bag.

“I like it.” Dean grinned.

“She said, you might.” Cas laughed as Dean blushed red. “You’re easier to read then you think.” 

Dean sighed and shook his head. He didn’t mind the teasing if it meant Cas was feeling good again. Cas took his hand and headed on out. 

They picked up coffee and breakfast sandwiches from a local diner. Cas had really wanted to do a sit down but Dean said he didn’t mind eating on the go. Cas offered to drive, he wanted Dean to relax since it was his day. Dean did agree since he new Cas really wanted things to go as planned. What was nice about letting Cas drive was that Dean got to take in the city sights. Cas was also a lot less prone to road rage. He did get angry but nowhere near as angry as Dean. 

There was traffic, it was more surprising when there wasn’t traffic. Eventually they made it to the venue and found pretty reasonable parking. Dean looked around, he didn’t trust people around his baby but this was a Car show so he was hoping these people would respect her and not scratch her. 

He had just walked around to the back of the Impala and took Cas’s hand when some walked up and let out a whistle.

“Damn that is a nice car.” the guy was in his late thirties. 

Dean stood up straighter as the guy admired her. 

“She yours?” 

“Yeah, me, my uncle and dad did all the work on her.” 

“Nice.” The guy gave him a fist bump and headed on ahead of them. That was not the only person who asked if baby was his when they walked through the parking lot apparently people had seen them arrive in her. 

When they finally made their way into the main showroom Cas had to hold in a laugh as he watched Dean. He did snap a photo though. Dean looked like a kid in a Wonka factory. 

They slowly made their way around taking in the cars and information each company provided them. Dean had been nervous to snap photos until Cas pointed out that there were men twice their age fan boying far worse than him. After that Dean had no issues taking pictures and even posing for some. 

Cas’s favorite section was a separate building just for classics. They showed off the best of the best of restoration. Every car in beautiful condition. Dean was in heaven. They probably spent most of their time in that area. The only time they left was to go outside and grab a quick bite to eat before heading back in to look at more. They paused in front of the chargers and challengers. 

“One of these should be the next project car.” Dean said with a grin. 

“And when Mr.Winchester would we have the time and room for that?” Cas teased. 

“Oh that ain’t gonna happen until after we graduate. Plus we’ll need money if we do that. Maybe we can work on it together.” Dean playfully nudged him. They wandered some more and ended up in front of some beautiful Impalas. 

“Beautiful car’s aren’t they?” A man in an expensive looking suit spoke up next to them. 

“They are.” Dean nodded in agreement. “Definitely my favorite.” Cas chuckled beside him. 

“Ever driven one?” The man turned to them. 

“I own one.” Dean stood up proudly. Cas watched on knowing Dean loved to talk about his baby, he preened under the attention. 

“Really? Good condition.” 

“Amazing condition.” Without prompting Dean pulled out his phone and showed the man some pictures of baby. The man seemed thoroughly impressed. Cas was pretty sure the guy hadn’t believed them at first.

“Wow she really is in great condition. You buy her like that?”

“No, we restored her. Me, my dad and uncle.” 

“You guys did a great job.” 

“You should see Cas’s car.” Dean turned to smile at Cas. Cas could tell the moment the man caught on that they weren’t just friends. He didn’t seem thrilled by the idea but he didn’t seem angry or disgusted. 

“Dean and his uncle did an amazing job. Definitely an amazing Christmas gift.” 

“Cas helped we showed him the basics of it all.” 

“That is impressive.” The man looked to the phone as Dean showed off pictures of Cas’s car. The man whistled. “Damn I love my impalas but that is a damn good looking chevelle.” He looked to Cas. “It’s a 69’ right?” 

“Yeah,” Cas nodded watching as the guy warmed up to them more. 

“Damn guy gave this guy a car for Christmas?” He looked to Dean than to Cas, “Keep him.” 

Cas couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well technically his uncle gave him the car I just helped fix her up.” Dean of course had to humble himself and move the focus from himself.

“I stand by what I said.” The guy smiled at them. A woman dressed in a pencil skirt and heels walked up and whispered to him before heading off. “I gotta head on over to a meeting. It was great talking to you…” He held out a hand to Dean. 

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” He gave Dean a strong firm handshake. 

“It was great talking to you Dean.” Then he turned to Cas. 

“Castiel Novak,” The man shook his hand too. 

“It was nice meeting you Castiel.” The man then pulled a card from his coat pocket and handed it to Dean. 

“Dean you ever think about wanting to get into restoration professionally, give me a call.” The man gave them a small goodbye before leaving them. 

“Dean...does that card say what I think it says?” Cas looked at the card. Printed neatly onto the card was the name of the owner of one of the more prominent restoration companies on the west coast. 

“Holy shit….I didn’t think it was actually him.” Dean just assumed the guy looked like the owner. He’d only ever seen photos in magazines. 

Dean tucked the card safely into his wallet before tugging Cas along so they could look at more. After a few minutes Cas spoke up. 

“Have you ever thought about it?” he asked as they watched a restoration timelapse of a 67’ Mustang Fastback that was playing right above said car. 

“Thought about what?” Dean pulled his eyes away from the car. 

“Getting into professional restoration or being a mechanic?”

Dean stared at him. Cas wanted to be a college professor and research things as a profession wouldn’t he want his boyfriend to do something fancier than working on cars?  _ That was a stupid question you know that right?  _ Dean internally sighed. He really should know better. Cas wasn’t superficial like that. 

“I have….i just don’t know if that’s something I want to do professionally. It’s kind of a hobby and what if that’s what it should stay. “ Dean sighed. “I feel like it might suck the fun out of it if I had to do it for other people.” Dean shrugged. 

“That’s understandable.” Cas linked their fingers together. “No matter what you decided you have my support.” 

“You really wouldn’t mind if I spent my days under a car would you?” Dean smiled. 

“If it makes you happy, that's all I care about.” 

“God why do you gotta be perfect.” Dean yanked him in close for a hug. Cas didn’t answer just snuggled closer knowing Dean would just argue that he really was perfect. 

They stayed until people started kicking them out. Overall Cas thought he did pretty good with this present. He had a feeling Dean would be talking about this for a long time. 

“So where do you want to eat?” Cas asked as they slid into the impala, he offered to drive again. Dean agreed since he was in such a great mood and didn’t want to have traffic ruin it for him. 

“How about that new burger place? I heard it’s really good.”

Cas punched in the name into his phone GPS and pulled out of the parking lot. Traffic wasn’t that bad. They talked and sang so it made the drive easier. They ended up with a perfect parking spot out front. Dean practically hopped out of the car once they were parked, he was very hungry and dying to try some pie after he found out it was on the menu. 

Despite his excitement though he waited for Cas in front of the impala and took his hand was he approached. They only made it halfway across the sidewalk when they heard shouting and yelling. They turned towards the sounds and noticed people jumping out of the way. A man was bolting down the sidewalk. He had no qualms shoving people out of the way. He shoved an oldman into a brick wall and practically shoved a woman with her child into the street. Luckily the woman kept herself from falling and all the cars had slowed down as they noticed the commotion. 

“Stop, police.” Someone shouted from behind the man. Dean and Cas could see the uniformed man running close behind the guy. Dean without a second though reached out as the man made his way passed them and yanked him by the arm and twisted them so that he slammed the guy up against the nearest wall pinning him there. The police officer was right behind him grabbing him and slapping cuffs on the runner. 

“Thanks kid.” The officers partner was jumping out of the squad car as the first officer pulled the man away from the wall. The partner took the man from the first officer and took him to the police car and read him his rights. The first officer turned to Dean, “I really do appreciate it but be careful. You never know what these guys could have on them.”

“I kind of acted on instinct there.” Dean couldn’t really say sorry because he wasn’t.

“You’ve got good instincts.” The officer glanced over to see his partner had things under control. 

“Um...sir...I understand if you can’t tell me...but what did he do?” 

The officer looked to Dean for a moment, looked as if he was sizing him up and considering if it’d be okay to share that with him. 

“He’s a drug dealer we’ve been tracking. He sells to minors. I am glad we can finally get him off the streets.”   
  


Dean looked at the guy, “He sells to high schoolers?” That was fucked up. 

The cop shook his head, “worse...middle schoolers.” 

“What the fuck? Seriously? People do that shit?” Dean couldn’t help the outburst. The officer raised a brow in surprise. “Sorry sir.”

“It’s fine. I was just as appalled when I heard. So seriously thanks you did good.” The officer shook Dean’s hand and headed back to his car. 

“He sells to middle schoolers Cas how fucked up is that?” Dean sighed as he shook his head. 

“There are some really messed up people in there world Dean.” Cas gently rubbed his arm. 

“Seriously,” Dean shook his head again as if he were trying to shake the idea from his head. 

They eventually made it into the restaurant and found a seat. Apparently the manager saw what Dean had done and gave them pie on the house. Dean’s mood definitely improved after that. 

When they got back to dorms Dean left Cas in his room after he told him he needed to make a call. Cas assumed it was to his parents. Dean had a lot to tell them about. 

Dean wandered into the empty common room and sat on a couch in the back corner. He scrolled through until he found the name he was looking for and waited as the phone rang. 

“Hello Dean,” Mr.Novak’s voice spoke through the phone. 

“Hey Mr.Novak.” 

“Is everything okay? Today was your car show right?”

“Yeah it was awesome. Cas did a great job with the present.” 

“I am glad to hear it.”

Dean knew Bart was well aware that this call wasn’t about the car show. Mr.Novak gave Dean the time he needed to collect his thoughts. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Of course Dean anything.” 

Dean loved his parents and valued their input but he also knew they just wanted him to be happy. Mr.Novak though, he wanted Dean to be happy but he would have no trouble giving Dean the facts and be straight with him. No sugar coating no dancing around the bush and that’s what he needed right now. 

“So...I’ve been thinking about my major and I wanted to talk to you about some thoughts I’ve had.”    
  


“I’d love to hear your thoughts,” Dean could imagine the calm look on the man’s face, he had changed a lot since they first met. Both their fathers had grown a lot since they’d met. 

“Thank you sir,” The two talked for a good long while. He wasn’t surprised that Cas didn’t come looking for him even though he was gone for almost two hours now. He was pretty sure Cas thought he was talking to his Ma. After he hung up with Mr.Novak he felt good, he felt like he had a plan. He had a decision, one made on his own after weighing all his options. Mr.Novak hadn’t tried to sway him, he didn’t try to pressure him with income numbers but he did lay them all out for him if he asked. He smiled and headed to his room. Tomorrow he’d take Cas out for breakfast and tell him what he’d decided on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient and understanding you guys are seriously the best ;-;   
This one is a little shorter than normal since I had very specific start and end for this chapter. From here on out I am hoping to get this ball rolling a little bit faster ^-^  
I do have something planned with Frat houses and I'd love your input. I want to have some made up house names if you guys want to contribute i'd love to hear names if you guys have any ideas ^-^
> 
> We're going to definitely discuss Cas's tiredness soon. So what field of study do you guys think Dean is going to go into? We've talked about a couple different ones through out the story, so many possibilities lay ahead of him. If all goes well I'll talk to you guys next week ^-^ hope you enjoyed the new chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Major  
Fraternity Houses  
Why is Cas so tired?

Dean woke up Cas so they could walk over and have breakfast at their favorite diner. Cas grumbled and complained the entire time he got dressed. Dean just watched in amusement as Cas stumbled his way into jeans and got lost putting on a sweater. 

He practically had to drag Cas along the sidewalk, while some people might be bothered by it Dean found it both hilarious and adorable. He wouldn’t give up grumpy pants for anything.

The second they walked through the doors Dean ordered two coffees and went and got them a corner booth. Cas didn’t start speaking in full sentences until he drank all of his coffee and made it halfway through a second. 

“I get the feeling you have an announcement.” Cas leaned against him and sipped his coffee. 

“I do.” Dean grinned and pulled out some folders from his bag and placed them on the table. Cas leaned in and read the handwritten labels on them. Each one had a different major and inside had lots of information both written and printed. 

“You’ve been doing your research.” Cas felt a swell of pride for Dean. This was important to his boyfriend and he loved seeing him working hard towards his goal. 

“I know how hot you find it.” Dean winked at Cas only to then burst out into laughter as Cas rolled his eyes. 

“I do but we are talking about these.” Cas gently steered them back onto topic as he tapped the folders.

“Right. So I’ve been working on figuring out what I want to do. I talked with my parents and the counselors. My parents just tell me do what makes me happy and the counselors seem to be trying to steer me toward sticking with football and making a career around that.” Dean sighed. Cas gently rubbed his back, he was well aware that Dean was weary about that route. There were so many if’s and Dean wasn’t sure if that life style would suit him. “So….I called your dad last night.” 

Well Cas was certainly not expecting that. “My dad?” 

Dean held back a laugh at the look of surprise on Cas’s face. 

“Yes I called your dad. I knew he wouldn’t sugar coat things for me. Yes he wouldn’t steer me towards something simply to make more money but he would be honest about things and he was. We talked for a while and he really put things into perspective for me. “ 

Cas smiled, he really thought of everything. 

“I’ll let you know now, that while I do love you your dad urged me to not make decisions just to stay near you and I didn’t. I am choosing something because it’s what I want to do.” 

Cas’s smile grew even brighter, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Now he was dying to know. There were so many good options for him here. He could easily see Dean working any of these jobs, Mechanic and car restorer, Law enforcement, Kinisiology, there were even programs that would have him go to trade schools. There were some corporate job titles here and some Cas had never even thought of like a history teacher. 

Dean reached over and handed Cas a folder from the middle of the stack. 

“This is the one.” He tapped the label at the top.

“I think it’s perfect Dean,” Cas ran his finger over the neat handwriting.

_ Criminal Justice/Law Enforcement_

Cas read more into the folder and saw some extra stuff Dean wanted to add in. 

“Are you looking into doing more than being a regular law enforcement officer?” 

“Your dad recommended I add some extra skills in in case I want to one day. If I want to move up or move to different departments in the government I’d have the skills to do so.” 

“My dad is a practical one.” Cas nodded in agreement.

“No doubt where you got it from.” 

“Have you told the school yet?” Cas nudged him playfully. 

“No, but I have an appointment tomorrow after class to take care of that.”

“Perfect. Now we can work on our next big college decision.” 

“No Cas, I don’t wanna.” 

“Dean,” cas have him _ the look._

“Ugh fine.” Dean slumped down and waved over the waitress so they could order food they’d be here a while. 

Cas pulled out his tablet and opened up the web browser. They decided they wanted to join a Fraternity. They’d been approached by quite a few of them but Cas wanted to do research before they joined one. 

After waffles and bacon were ordered they got to reading through all the houses on campus. 

\------

Dean curled up to Cas’s side pouting like no tomorrow.

“Dean it’ll be fine.”

“No it won’t.” He frowned.

“Dean there are still so many more in between.”

“Don’t care.”

“You don’t even know how it’ll end it’s so far off into the future.” 

Dean continued to frown and pout.

“Honestly 15 books is quite a long series.” 

“Cas supernatural can’t end.”

“Dean….my uncle is still writing it’ll be a while before it’s over. “

“I know but… but now we can see an end. Before there was the chance of it never ending.” He sighed. “It’s gonna suck.”

“I am sure my uncle will make the ending as best as he can for everyone.” Cas had gotten off the phone with his uncle. Chuck had given him permission to tell Dean that they’d decided on a book cut off number. It was still going to be a while before the series ended but his uncle said he needed to put a number on it or he’d never stop writing. He had other ideas and projects he wanted to work on. 

“I know. I guess I am just really attached to the characters you know?”

“I know,” Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “My uncle said he’d send you an advanced copy of the next book when he gets them.”

“No way.” Dean sat up looking a lot brighter than before. Cas nodded happily seeing Dean perk up. 

“He said to think of it as a birthday gift.”

The rest of the day was talk of book theories and watching episodes of the show. 

\------

Cas stared at the computer screen looking so confused. His head cocked to the side. He could not figure out what was so funny. Gad and Charlie were in the middle of fits of laughter. Micheal watched on looking unamused as he sat next to Gad in one skype window. Dean sat next to him looking annoyed and confused. 

“Will someone please tell us what’s so funny.” 

“Don’t either of you read fanfic?” Charlie finally spoke in between laughs.

“I mean yeah.” Dean shrugged. 

“ABO.” Charlie gave him a duh face. Gad laughed again.

“I don’t get it.” 

“Alpha, Beta, Omega?” Gad stared at them with wide eyes.

“Gad I don’t know what that has to do with fanfiction.” Cas’s frown increased.

“Seriously?” Ash walked in and plopped down next to them. Then for the next twenty minutes Ash gave them a run down of what ABO was. Michael noped out part way through while Charlie and Gad watched Dean and Cas eagerly. 

“This is quite an in depth world all these creators have collectively added to.” Cas was more fascinated than anything by the intricacies of the world and that so many people worldwide have adopted it into their stories. Dean had a pile of questions and seemed to still be trying to wrap his head around it all. 

“Okay so…..back to our original discussion. That was one of the houses we were looking at.” Dean crossed his arms and leaned back.”

“No way, they came to me too.” Ash held up a pamphlet with the fraternity's logo on it. They all got into a discussion over the houses they were looking into. The trio wanted to try and stick together. Gad and Charlie worked their computer magic and looked more deeply into each house. 

In the end it really came down to Tau Delta Kappa and Alpha Beta Omega. Both had great connections for all of them and were very accepting and inclusive. After ending their call with Charlie and Gad they scheduled some time with Ash to go check out the houses in person. 

They visited ABΩ first and were met with a warm welcome. Honestly they were waiting for that typical movie fraternity personality to pop up with their guide. The guy however was cool and laid back. Without even asking Dean and Cas were told they’d be more than okay letting them share a room. They hadn’t planned on asking to share since they didn’t want to seem like they wanted special accommodations because they were dating. They already went in ready to not share. The guys they met along the way were nice and pretty cool. Ash was really liking the building and apparently very pleased with the wifi network. The rooms would be very similar to what they were dealing with now, but they’d have the freedom to swap out furniture and decorate how they’d like...within reason. 

They left feeling really good about the house. They guys were great and the rooms were nice and they could imagine being apart of the fraternity. 

They then headed over to TΔK next. The second they stepped up to the building they were very impressed. Cas could see Dean was really liking what he saw. It seemed like the front facade had a colonial house style with a wide front porch. The building went much further back then they first realized. 

Just like at ABΩ they were given a warm greeting. They were happy to see like at the last house the guys seemed laid back. Gaming, sports talk, study groups, and lazing around. So far both seemed pretty similar. As they dove into more questions Cas was liking that they weren’t hard focused on them being athletes. That got them recognized but if any of them left their sports that wouldn’t bring up any problems. The other house seemed a bit more focused on their athletics. Cas was happy to see a wide range of majors in the house. Dean was loving the rooms. They were more like apartments than anything. The guide explained that they kept a lower number of members at the house to allow them more space and not feel cramped or overcrowded. 

Their guide who introduced himself as Eliot Ness, he was a criminal justice major like Dean. He took them upstairs to where the apartments were. That’s what they dubbed them, apartments because they were more than rooms. As they walked by the doors they saw each one was creatively labeled. They had on average two to four names on them. They came up to a room with no names on them and waited for Eliot to open it up they walked in to see a good sized living room with a small kitchen. There was a large common kitchen downstairs but this gave them the privacy if they wanted it. There were two doors opposite of each other in the living room. 

“That door is room one and that door is room two. Both have their own bathrooms.” All three looked surprised. 

“Explains the price.” Dean smiled goodheartedly. This wasn’t free but their scholarships would cover the housing fees. That didn’t mean they hadn’t taken a look. 

“Worth it though.” Eliot led the way to one of the rooms. “Now we can fit four to one of these apartments, two per room but are numbers are low enough right now that we can spread people out. So Cas if you and Dean want to share Ash can have a room to himself and you guys could have this one to yourselves.”

“Don’t take on a lot of pledges?” Dean wondered why.

“Not as much as some others. We’re a bit picky I guess you could say. Not in a mean way but while we like to have fun we do like to take our schooling seriously and we want brothers who feel the same.”

Cas nodded along, he could really appreciate that. 

“I gotta ask man, how accepting is everyone?” Dean was aiming for an honest answer. 

“Don’t worry Dean I promise the guys are fine with any sexual orientation, it’s bad taste in movies and music where things start getting ugly.” Eliot grinned as they all laughed. “I will say you wouldn’t be our first gay or bi members but you would be the first couple to join together. “

“You saying we in Eliot.” Ash nudged him. 

“If I got final decision I’d say yes but you know it isn't that easy.”

“I think you just wanna harass up Ness.” Dean pointed at him knowingly.

“It’s the best part of being an upperclassman.”

“Don’t worry Dean we’ll get our chance one day.” Cas was actually really excited. Without needing to discuss things they three of them had decided that this was the house they wanted to pledge to. 

Dean clapped his hands together loudly. “Alright Ness when does the fun start?”

Eliot threw his head back in a laugh, “You say that now Winchester, just you wait.” 

\------

Between the pledging process, school, and practice the boys were all very busy. Dean was starting to worry as they moved through February. Cas was seeming very stressed and tired. Any time Dean brought it up though Cas tried to brush it off. Dean didn’t know what to do, normally it was Cas helping him sort through things. He felt really shitty that he was at a loss. 

He talked to his Ma a lot. She was worried Cas was overworking himself. Dean was feeling the same. 

Valentine’s day went over great. Cas had asked Eliot a favor and used the houses large community kitchen to bake Dean an apple pie. In return he made some pies for the house. 

Dean surprised Cas first thing in the morning with a beautiful bouquet. Cas had to walk into his first class with it. He was beaming in pride at all the envious looks he’d gotten. Dean had made a replica of the bouquet from last year and Cas was absolutely in love with it.

Dean had been surprised with a beach picnic. They kept it simple and had burgers and pie. Dean loved that if they wanted to do grand gestures the other would love and appreciate it. If they wanted to keep things simple and small they would also love and appreciate those gestures as well. There was no pressure to out do the previous year whether it was holidays or birthdays. They just did whatever felt right. 

Spring break was spent in California. With practice and midterms coming up there wasn’t room to travel home. Dean was really getting worried as they neared midterms Cas was getting a little snippy which wasn’t like him at all. 

The first Friday night after spring break Dean made his way to Cas’s room. They’d be moving in fully into the Tau Delta Kappa house soon. For now they were in their rooms. He was about to knock when Cas’s roommate walked out. 

“Dean...hey...up I don’t think Cas is doing well.” He gestured over his shoulder. Dean sighed and nodded. He didn’t say anything as he walked in. The door quietly closed behind him. 

“Cas, babe.” 

“Dean not right now.” Cas huffed from his desk as he hunched over a book. 

“Cas you need to take a break.” 

“Dean please.” He didn’t even look at Dean. Dean moved closed and crouched down next to him. 

“Cas.”

“Dean, I have a shit ton to do and I don’t need this right now.” Cas turned and he looked so angry but Dean didn’t back down. He stayed calm and would wait patiently just like Cas would do for him. 

“Cas what’s going on.” His tone calm and soft. He watched as Cas frowned and then his eyes welled up and the tears flowed. “Cas,” He whispered and pulled him close. 

“I am so tired Dean. There’s so much. I can’t do this.” 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Dean rubbed his back. 

“There’s so much.” 

“Are you behind?”Dean asked non judgmentally. He felt Cas shake his head. He was sobbing softly against his shoulder. His messy haired boyfriend shifted to sit in his lap on the floor. 

“The workload for your classes overwhelming?”

“Yes and no,” cas whispered.

“What does that mean?” 

Cas slowly moved back so Dean could see his face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were tear stained and red. Dean reached up and brushed a fresh tear away. His poor boyfriend looked so tired. 

“I...I don’t just have these classes.” Dean frowned in confusion. “I am...I am doing a separate certification through another school.” 

“Cas,” Dean was in shock. He had two workloads he’s be powering through? How the hell had he made it this far and how had none of them known?

“I know I know….”

“I don’t think you do. Cas you’re wearing yourself out. We’re all worried. We talked about this.” His tone still calm and reasonable. 

“I know,” new tears welled up. “But, I wanted to do this. I wanted to have a backup in case anything came up...I thought...I really thought I could do this. I was doing it. But, it’s slowly just started wearing on me.” He let out a shuddering breath and dean pulled him in. 

“God Cas,” Dean squeezed him tighter. 

“I want to do this Dean,” Dean looked up at the ceiling as he collected his thoughts. His boyfriend was stubborn as fuck, and he knew he wouldn’t let this go. 

“Are you behind in your other program?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I am on track with both and I am doing perfect at practice.” 

Dean knew he would have broken early on if it were him. His boyfriend was scarily impressive. 

“Okay, okay.” He got up and pulled Cas to his feet. He clicked the save button on Cas’s computer and closed it.

“Dean, I have a paper to finish.” Cas reached out.

“No, you’re done for the night. I love you so don’t get mad when I say this but you’re a mess right now.” Cas frowned but he knew Dean was right. “We’re gonna pack up. Go to our 24hour diner, get some food and get you to eat a real meal. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how little you eat recently. Then we’re gonna get some paper and download one of those fancy apps for your phone and we’re gonna plan the heck out of the rest of the semester and the next.” 

He got the feeling Cas was just working along with his stuff going step at a time. Normally that would work for him but Dean figured with so many things going on at once the poor guy needed more structure, more guidelines to keep him on track. He hoped Cas wouldn’t get pissed. 

He watched as Cas stared at him and then his expression softened. It seemed like the tears were flowing free tonight. Those beautiful blue eyes were in tears again but these were different. Filled with so much affection and appreciation. It warmed Dean over knowing someone like Cas loved him. 

“I love you Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, so you better take care of yourself because I plan on keeping you for a very very long time.” 

Cas gave a small smile but his eyes held all the joy and love for Dean to see. “I’ll do my best.”

“I’ll make sure you do.”

“And I’ll do the same for you.” 

One more kiss before Dean helped Cas into his coat and took his hand as they left the room to head to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this weeks post. I really wanted to get this up last week x..x unfortunately the store I work had had a HUGE game release last week and it was just a crappy week overall. But here we have the boys moving forward. Thank you IceMan for the house recommendation. Probably not the route you expected me to take but it was very fun to use ^-^  
I hope you guys like Dean's decided Major and the house they are joining. I think I've hit a good spot where I can finally go at the pace I want to move at.  
Thank you so much for sticking with me this long guys. I love writing this story and I always feel bad when I can't post but you guys are always so amazing and supportive. Thank you <3 <3 <3 You are the best readers. I am going to aim to reply to comments this weekend if I get the chance. If you guys are reading DCBB2019 fics Two of the three I did artwork for are up. I have posts with my artwork up and links to the stories there ^-^ Thanks again guys and I'll hopefully see you next week <3 <3 <3
> 
> Ps: I chose Tau Delta Kappa for the letters. T representing Team, D for Dean, and K/Kappa can also represent C so that be for Cas. Soooooo the letters represent TDC or Team DeanCas XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frat initiation  
Headed home

“Hey brotha’,” Benny’s voice rumbled through the phone Dean held up to his ear. He was currently sitting at a table outside waiting for Cas to get out of class. 

“Hey, how yah been?” 

“Busy as hell,” Dean had to admit Benny sounded tired. “But, I like what I am doing so I can’t complain.”

“That’s awesome man, gotta say we get a little worried about you out here.” He chuckled but it wasn’t a lie. Being a firefighter wasn’t an easy job. 

“Sound like Andrea an’ my Ma.” He could hear Benny laughing on the other end. “Actually, I am all signed up tah get more trainin’. Gonna go get my Paramedic certification, maybe even fire science degree. Chief says I’ve got promise an’, well I can see myself doing dis for da long haul.”

“Damn that’s awesome Benny. I am glad to hear it. If you need anything you let us.”

“An’ pray tell Winchester what are yah gonna do from all da way out in California?” 

Dean threw his head back in a laugh, “I don’t know man. Maybe get Sammy to tutor you if you need it.” 

Benny could be heard laughing from the phone even from a few feet away.

“I’ll keep dat in mind, probably need it at some point. So tell me how’s your betta’ half doin’?” 

“He’s doing better. Taking breaks more regularly, not looking so pale. I was really worried there. But now, he’s doing good. Back to being that ray of sunshine we all know.” 

“Dat’s good tah hear. I know his Daddy and siblin’s were pretty worried. Your Ma was pretty worried too.” 

“Benny you checking up on my Ma for me?”

“I feel like dis is a trap,” He could imagine Benny smiling and shaking his head. 

“God it’s been forever since we just talked.”

“Time difference, work, school makes it hard.” 

“Hell yeah it does. Gad and Micheal are on our side of the country so it makes it a little better.” 

“We’ll have tah hang out when yah visit for summer. How long yah stayin’?” 

“Hmm we gotta get back earlier than others because of sports. So about two months I think.” 

“Plenty of time.” 

“You say that now.” 

“Got a point. The others comin’ down?”

“I don’t think so, Michael said something about doing some military summer program and Gad decided to take summer classes. Says the sooner he can graduate the sooner he can pay off student loans.” 

“Damn don’ remind me.” 

“What about Gordon and Cole?”

“They’re gonna make it home.” 

“Awesome.” 

They talked for as long as they could until Benny got called off to work. 

“Talk to yah later brotha’.”

“See yah Benny.” No way in hell either of them was gonna say they missed each other, because no chick flick shit here. 

“Finished your call with Benny?” Cas spoke up from beside him, Dean hadn’t heard him walk up.

“Yeah, how could you tell?”

“You look a little sad.” Cas kissed the top of his head. “I know you miss him. Good thing we’ll be headed home as soon as finals and baseball season is over.” Dean couldn’t hide anything from Cas. 

“Can’t wait.”

“Oh and let us not forget moving into the house.” The three were moving in that week. Dean was ready to check that off the list.

\------

“Dean,” Cas whispered as Dean’s hand slowly moved to the inside of his thigh. “I thought you wanted to watch this?” Dean had suggested a movie for one of their study breaks. Dean had made sure they were both taking breaks and staying as healthy as two teenage boys could be in college. He had to admit that Dean had really gone above and beyond for him. 

“I do,” Dean nuzzled against his cheek. His nose moved across Cas’s cheekbone, his lips ghosted against the shell of his ear. Cas could feel the warmth of his breath on his skin. He wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on this movie for much longer. Seconds after the thought entered his brain Dean’s lips wrapped around Cas’s earlobe and all other thoughts left Cas’s brain. It was a weak spot for him and Dean knew it. 

Dean alternated between soft nuzzling and kisses, occasionally coming back for one of Cas’s weaknesses. Cas eventually gave up the movie and set aside the laptop and turned his head to capture Dean’s lips. He could feel Dean smile against his lips, he must have been aiming for a makeout session. Cas chuckled softly. His swiped his tongue against Dean’s lips, his boyfriend happily opened his mouth for him. 

The kisses were slow and long. There was no rush, there was no end goal they were just taking time to indulge in each other. Dean’s hands, like usual, roamed over Cas’s body. Started by his cheek then slowly trailing down his chest and arm. He made his way over Cas’s taunt stomach and lower belly, purposely he avoided his groin and instead went to his thighs then trailed back up. 

As Dean made a second trip down Cas’s body, Cas whispered his name as he avoided his crotch once more. 

“Shhh, later.” Dean smiled then leaned down and placed a kiss on to Cas’s cheek. Oh and did Cas have to wait until later. By the time Dean finally got them out of their clothes Cas was begging for Dean to take him. It was all so slow and sweet he could barely handle it, it was amazing. Every touch, kiss and thrust was done with purpose. They’d had a lot of sex over the almost year and a half they’d been together and he had to say this came close to the most intense sex they’d ever had. He wasn’t sure what brought it on but he wasn’t complaining. If anything it just instilled how much they loved and cared for each other. 

Dean smiled down at Cas as they both calmed down their breathing after their climax. Cas held his face in his hands. His touch gentle but firm. Dean turned so he could nuzzle against his palm and place a kiss at the center. 

“I love you Dean Winchester,” Cas pulled him down gently. 

“And I love you Castiel Novak,” Dean let Cas guide him in for another kiss. Dean honestly could never imagine himself being with someone and saying the words ‘i love you’ so easily. With Cas though, he couldn’t imagine not saying those words to him everyday. 

\------

“Alright boys,” Elliot stood on the sidewalk outside of the fraternity house. “We’re a pretty laid back house and our entry process is mild compared to most wouldn’t you all agree?” Elliot looked over to his fellow brothers who nodded in agreement. He turned to the other candidates who made it this far.

Dean had to admit, they’d had to do some dumb shit but it wasn’t as bad as movies made it. Cas thought they were ‘childish and unnecessary.’ He did them though and if anything Dean was pretty sure the silly and outlandish ‘trials’ got Cas to relax and let loose a bit. 

“So for the final acceptance test we’ll be getting the aid of our sister house.” 

Oh Dean did not like this. Especially not when the guys next to Elliot looked like they were holding back smiles. 

-twenty minutes later-

“Dean this is childish and unnecessary. Utterly ridiculous.” Cas crossed his arms as he stood Next to Dean. 

“Cas don’t do that eyebrow thing I love so much, especially not while we’re both naked.” Dean whispered.

“Dean you see me naked on the regular.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but not outside the bedroom or bathroom.”

“Your your car.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Shhh,” The guy next to them gave the angriest shush Dean had ever heard. 

“God,” Cas whispered. Cas kept his eyes on the roof of the sorority house in front of them. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself standing naked next to his boyfriend in the backyard or a sorority house about to jump into a pool with his future fraternity brothers. He just knew that water was going to be cold. Not to mention why were they subjecting these women to this? He didn’t understand all these odd traditions. 

There was a flood of light as the curtains were drawn from the house and giggles and squeals could be heard coming from the house in front of them. Cas didn’t wait a moment before diving into the pool, his form perfect. He wasn’t going to stand out there longer than he needed to. He heard splashes around him as the others jumped in. He was glad it wasn’t worse than that, it had been bad but could have been far worse if Dean’s comedies had anything to say about the subject. He broke through the surface of the water and brushed back his hair. He smiled as he saw Dean treading water next to him. 

“Apparently we get to put trunks on and then pool party with the sister house.” Dean chuckled and gestured for Cas to follow him out of the pool. Luckily they’d both finished up all their assignments so they could spend at the party. If they were part of the house they’d also have to socialize. 

They hurried out and slipped on their swim trunks before the rest of the party goers came out. The other guys took their time, they didn’t mind the ogling. If Dean from a few years ago were here he’d probably be doing the same, but Dean now didn’t have eyes for anyone else but the guy standing in front of him. He chuckled as Cas dried off his hair only to leave it sticking up in all directions. Dean reached over and ran his fingers through the unruly locks getting them slightly under control. 

“Thank you.” 

“Any time babe,” Dean kissed his cheek. 

Somehow that entire exchange was either ignored or unseen by the girls because once they joined everyone else a few girls came over and tried to flirt with them. They were doing their best to try and get them to stop but they weren’t being taken seriously. That is until a few of the guys walked over. 

“No seriously they’re dating.” Eliot said as he threw his arms around Dean and Cas. 

“Wait, legit they’re dating?” The most aggressive of the girls asked. 

“Yeah, over a year now right?” He looked to Dean and Cas. 

“Yeah, two years in october.” 

“Woah, I thought those were just rumors.” A few girls pouted but most let it go. 

“So, are you letting them room together?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, their roommate has no issue with it and neither do we.” 

“Huh, I don’t know if we’ll have that pop up anytime soon but it’s something to think about.” The girl nodded thoughtfully and wandered off to go get a drink. That was way different than what Dean and Cas expected. 

\------

Finals went a lot smoother after Cas and Dean had moved into their new room at the house. They’d stuck to their schedules and made sure to take their breaks and in the end both of them went into their finals feeling pretty confident. 

Since classes ended about ten days before Cas’s last game Dean went to every single game. The last three were away games up in Oregon. Dean drove up there and along the way picked up Gad and Michael who had some time to make it to watch Cas play. 

Cas had played beautifully as always, Dean as always was his number one fan followed close by their two friends. Dean sported a Novak baseball jersey, now he knew how Cas felt during football season. While the team didn’t make it to championships they had done amazingly and loved having Cas. He was already set to start the next season. 

It wasn’t long before Dean and Cas were headed home. Dean had let Cas take over driving once they were out of the big cities. They’d decided on stopping as little as possible since they wanted as much time as they could get with their families. 

They’d arrived in the early morning at the Winchester household where the Novak clan was already awaiting them. Anna was half asleep at the table, sammy was sipping on hot chocolate. Gabe and Mary were cooking pancakes like no ones business while Bart and John talked. 

The second the boys walked through the doors they were greeted with hugs and a billion questions. They were happy to be home. 

\------

“Dean I really think you should have just stayed at Benny’s.”

“Cas it’s fine.” Dean had Cas on speaker as he drove home. Benny lived on the other side of town.

“It’s so late….just be careful, okay? Call me when you’re home.” 

“I will, I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Dean let Cas hang up so he could keep his hands on the wheel.

They’d been home a little over a week now and had been spending time with family and friends. Cas had been invited to hang out with him and Benny but he declined saying they should have time to hang out. 

Cas sat in the living room watching a netflix original, it wasn’t too bad, as he waited for Dean to get home. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being woken up by his phone ringing. He shot up and grabbed it not looking at the name or time. 

“Dean?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Cas, sweety.” That was not Dean.

“Mrs.Winchester?” He looked at the time, it was two am, Dean should have been home around twelve thirty. 

“Cas, sweety I need to tell you something.” His heart dropped. 

“What happened?” 

“Cas stay calm.” He was already standing up and rushing to grab his things. 

“Please.” 

“He was in a car accident. It wasn’t his fault, the other driver ran a red light.” 

He bit his lip and held back tears he had to get to the hospital.

“Cas, get here when you can. Please drive safely, I don’t need two boys in here. He’s in ICU right now so we can’t see him. Hopefully we can by the time you get here.” 

He could tell she was trying hard to stay calm for him. He nodded but soon realized she couldn’t see so he answered her. His dad was upstairs but he couldn’t waste anytime so he called him as he got into the car. He told his dad to stay home and he’d keep him updated. Bart had been reluctant but agreed in the end. 

Cas had to remind himself of Mary’s words and drove carefully to the hospital. He was lucky enough to find a good parking spot, he sent Mary a text and hurried inside. 

“I need to see Dean Winchester. He was brought in from a car accident.” Cas was doubly lucky to not have to wait in line. 

The nurse typed into the computer and looked up the name. She looked up to Cas, “Are you family?” Cas hesitated, “Sorry only family is allowed.”

“I need to see him,” Cas was near tears, should he lie? How much trouble would he get into? Did it matter? 

“Excuse me nurse, can you let him back?” Cas turned to see Mr.Winchester walking up. 

“Sorry sir, only family.” 

“He is family,” John gave her a leveled look. The nurse looked ready to roll her eyes. 

“Sir, I mean actually,” John cut her off. 

“He’s my son, now do I have to get a superior out here or you gonna let him come?” John stared her down. The woman huffed and decided it was way too much to bother with and let Cas go with John. 

Cas felt his throat tighten up as they walked. He knew John had just said that so he could get through but it meant so much to him that he did that. He knew what a huge thing that was for John to do. They entered a small waiting room. Mary was in the corner speaking softly into her phone. Sam was curled up in a chair asleep. Cas stood near the entranced and dropped his head. He was so scared, he didn’t want to break down but he was so worried. A gentle hand dropped down on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mr.Winchester standing in front of him looking worried and understanding. 

“He’s going to be okay,” His voice had taken a fatherly tone Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever heard the man use. It was then that Cas couldn’t hold back the tears any more. He felt them roll down his cheeks and a sob slipped out. 

Mary hung up her phone and looked over to see a crying Castiel. The poor thing. She went over so she could give him a hug but before she’d even taken a step John had to boy wrapped up in a hug. She ran a hand over her mouth, she was close to tears that her oldest was in the hospital and now tears were threatening to bubble up at the sight of John and Cas. She’d always hoped to see John finally accept him fully as one of their own, and here it was. Dean and Cas didn’t need to be married or anything to consider Cas part of the family, to the Winchesters he and his family were their family.

Eventually a doctor came out and told them that Dean so far had some minor internal damage, a mild concussion, and a broken collar bone. They had to run some more tests before they knew if there was anything else. 

“Alright Cas why don’t you call Dean’s coach, he’s going to need to know.” Cas nodded, he was already thinking about that but didn’t know if he should call so early in the morning. But, the sooner the better. 

Mary and John went to go grab coffee and some food for them, they were in one of the waiting rooms that allowed them food. Cas was grateful they’d thought to go get some. His mind was all over the place. He moved slowly to grab his phone, Sam had moved and was now sleeping with his head in Cas’s lap. Castiel didn’t want to wake the youngest Winchester so he kept his movements minimal. 

The phone call went better than he expected, Coach was a little grumpy but understanding. He grumbled and growled about stupid drivers and he hoped the guy got what he deserved. Coach told Cas to tell Dean not to worry about his spot on the team, just to recover and come back when he was cleared. Cas was so grateful, with so many players vying for the spot he was worried Dean would lose it. However, Dean had shown his skill on the field and that had secured him his spot. 

\------

Dean groaned in pain as he woke up. He felt like he’d been through hell, back and then some. He tried to open his eyes but everything was too bright. 

“Hold on Dean give me one second.” Cas? He was sure that was his voice. He heard Cas get up and move around wherever they were. Sounded like linoleum flooring. Where were they? They weren’t at home. What happened? His brain felt fuzzy. He heard the pull of window shades and then Cas walking back. “You can open your eyes now, I pulled down the shades.” 

He felt Cas’s warm hand on his, he smiled and opened his eyes to see Cas sitting next to him. He was fuzzy around the edges but his dark hair and blue eyes easily recognizable. 

“Heya Angel.” Dean turned his hand and held Cas’s.

“Hello Dean.” Cas leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You gave us quite a scare Winchester.” 

“Sorry,” It was all slowly coming back. The late night drive, the green light, the headlights. Didn’t take much to put two and two together. 

“It’s not your fault Dean. That man was under the influence and ran a red light. It was all on him. I am just grateful that you’re still here.” 

Dean could see the tears welling up in Cas’s eyes. 

“Oh babe, don’t cry.” 

“Sorry, you’d think I’d have let them all out last night. I am just so glad to see you awake.” 

“I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon. Way too young and way too much to do.” He gave Cas’s had a squeeze. Cas gave him a teeny tiny smile, it was like the sun came out to Dean.

“We’ll you are a stubborn one.”

“You’re one to talk. Okay so tell me what’s the damage.” He hadn’t really moved much or even looked over himself this whole time. His focus all on Cas. Now that he looked over himself he saw that his left arm was in a sling. 

“Mild concussion, minor internal injuries and a broken collarbone. Luckily the collarbone didn’t need surgery so you need to rest up let it heal and physical therapy.”

“Coach is gonna be pissed. I gotta call him.” 

“I already did,” Of course Cas had, he was always thinking ahead. “And don’t worry about him. He said to rest up and when you were healed up your spot would be waiting for you.”

“That’s so great to hear. How is everyone?” He could only imagine how everyone else was faring.

“Your parents are out getting food. Sam is at my house. My family is going to come visit later. I am going to text the guys and let them know you’re awake. Charlie isn’t back home yet but she’ll visit the second she’s in town.”

“Have you slept?” Cas couldn’t lie to him it was written all over his face.

“No,” He shook his head. “Would you have been able to?”

“No.How was it last night?” 

“It was...scary. You’re parents were amazing though.” Cas then whispered, “You’re dad lied to the nurse and said I was his son so that I could go to the waiting room with them.” His dad had done that? Wow. “He also gave me a hug.” 

“My...my dad gave you a hug? John Winchester?”

Cas chuckled, “Yes, I was shocked too. But he did. I was having a hard time and he knew that.” 

“I was always scared there would always be this wall between you two...but...I am so glad to know that things are getting better.” John Winchester wasn’t much of a hugger so it was a huge deal, he in his own way showed how much he’d accepted Cas as a part of their lives. 

Cas leaned in and hugged his good side, “I am too.” 

There was a gentle knock on the door. 

“Ready for some visitors?” Cas lifted his head up. 

“Yeah,” Dean placed a kiss on his forehead before calling out to the person at the door, “Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. This was supposed to go up last week but IRL stuff got crazy. Back in sept I believe my store got a new manager and it's been so stressful. it was getting very bad. Then two weeks ago she got moved to a new store and the new manager is great. She's so opposite the old one it's feeling like whiplash, but things are doing better. That last store manager almost had me going on my anxiety meds after not needing them for 2 years. I am feeling much more creative now and much less stressed. I even spoke with my district manager today about the issues me and my team had had. 
> 
> I am glad I was finally able to get this specific chapter out. The hospital scene was actually part of the original plan for the story. it was a big scene for Cas and John and went through a few variations but at it's core stayed the same. Don't worry about Dean he'll be fine lol. 
> 
> If anyone's interested I was feeling much more relaxed and inspired this week I even wrote a new Destiel Oneshot  
'Rewind Real Slow' https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524746  
Have a great weekend guys talk to you soon💚💙💚💙


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer snipits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, sorry I was gone for so long. I didn't not plan on going this long without an update. Hope you guys like it ^-^

“Alright Mr. Winchester.” The nurse said as he checked on Dean’s collarbone and shoulder. 

“Uh, just call me Dean.” 

The nurse chuckled and nodded. 

“Well, you’re shoulder is looking like it’s well on its way to recovery. Now Doctor is going to come in and give you some guidelines for when you leave here. I believe your boyfriend and your parents are handling the discharge paperwork.” Dean nodded as he listened. “Also...you can add him to your emergency contacts incase anything ever happens again...it’ll make things easier for him.” 

Dean looked up at the guy and smiled, “thanks, I was wondering if I could do that.” 

“Glad I mentioned it. Well Doctor should be here any minute…”

“Already here,” The young doctor walked in. “Well Mr. Winchester…”

“He goes by Dean,” The nurse chuckled. 

“Right. Well Dean everything is looking good. Make sure you rest up and go to every physical therapy appointment and you’ll be good to go back onto the football field after you’re given the okay. But, until then; No sports, no excessive arm movements unless instructed by your therapist, and no strenuous activity.” He saw Dean open his mouth. “That includes sex,” he watched as Dean closed is mouth instantly and blushed. “It’s the most common question. Just relax for a while. When your bones are a little farther along you can branch out more. But for right now worry about getting better.”

“Okay.” Dean sighed. 

“I get the feeling you aren’t one to actually sit down and relax. So when your family and boyfriend come back in and ask what the instructions are for you I am gonna let them know.”

Dean gave him a mock glare, “Traitor.” 

The doctor laughed, “Would not be the first time I heard that one either.” 

There were some more instructions which were all relayed back to Cas and his family. He watched as Cas listened intently to every word, Dean was honestly surprised when he didn’t start taking notes. Right after that thought left his brain Cas was handed a sheet that had all the instructions printed on it.

Cas had come to the hospital with his parents this time around so he helped Dean once they got to the SUV. 

They were halfway home when Dean finally brought up the subject they’d all be waiting to hear about.

“Do I wanna know what happened to her?” He looked ready to flinch at the news. 

Cas sighed softly, “ She’s not totaled but she’s not drivable right now. Bobby and your Dad were gonna offer to fix Baby for you but we figured you’d wanna do it. So, for now she’s at Bobby’s shop. Between healing and physical therapy you won’t have time this summer to work on her. So we’ll need to take my car back.” 

Cas knew him better than most others. He understood him. Dean would have been upset if he hadn’t been able to be the one to fix baby up. She was his car, she was his responsibility, he wanted to fix her up with his own two hands. 

“Okay, I’ll have to go take a look eventually so I know what I am working with the next time we visit.” Dean slumped back in his seat and stared out the window. This would be the longest he’d gone without her since he started driving. He felt a warm hand wrap around his own, he turned his palm so he could wrap his own fingers around Cas. He thought he’d sounded less upset then he actually was, of course, Cas would see through that. 

\------

Dean sat on the couch pouting like a five year old. 

“Dean really it’s okay.” Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, no it’s not.” 

“Dean, I don’t need anything fancy or extravagant.” 

“But I had so many ideas, I wanted it to be special. But my arms all fucked up and I am confined to the house.” Dean leaned his head against Cas’s shoulder. 

“This is special. I love the idea of staying home with all our favorite snacks, movies and games.” 

Cas chuckled as Dean continued to pout. “I mean it Dean, this is perfect.” 

“Mean it?” Dean looked up at him.

“Yes, and I am happy to see you recovering too. “ Cas leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

“Happy Birthday Cas,” Dean leaned in for another kiss. 

\------

“Dude this sucks,” Dean sat at the edge of the pool kicking the water up into the air.

“Brotha’ you have sighed and pouted more times today then I have eva’ seen before.” Benny laughed and smacked Dean’s shoulder hard enough to leave a bit of a sting. 

“Dick,” Dean turned to him and laughed. 

“You’re bein’ a downer. Now stop mopin’ and check out your boyfriend.” Benny pointed out where Cas was teaching a couple of kids how to swim. Dean couldn’t help out at the pool this year but Cas was taking some time this summer. He wouldn’t be working the whole summer but he offered to be on call if someone called out while he was here at home. Some of the guys and charlie happened to be around when Cas got a call that day and they all decided to come along. 

“Better watch out Dean, some people got their eyes on Cas.” Charlie swam up and pointed over her shoulder. Dean knew she was doing it to mess with him. 

“Well sucks to be them because he’s taken and he’s gay.” He looked up to see some teenage girls watching Cas with the kids. Funny thing was that if he told Cas he was getting checked out he probably wouldn’t believe him. His boyfriend had no idea just how attractive he was, and it wasn’t just his looks. 

Soon swim class was over and the kids started swimming over to the edge of the pool to get out. Benny and Dean walked over. Cas hopped out last and met Dean halfway. Cas leaned in for a small peck and from behind him Dean could hear the kids giggling. Benny could be heard chuckling. 

“Let me get these kids to their parents and we can hang out here for a bit before getting food okay?” Cas kissed him once more before heading off to go help out the kids. Now Dean couldn’t do any swimming but he could get into the pool for a bit. His physical therapist just told him to take it easy. 

Dean watched as Cas sent off the last kid with their parents with a small wave. He then turned towards Dean and smiled. Even with a fucked up arm it was still a great summer since he had his friends and Cas with him. 

\------

“Baby I am so sorry,” Dean whispered as he ran his hand over the body of his car. 

“Boy, you know it ain’t your fault this happened. “ Bobby leaned back against the garage work table. 

“I feel kinda responsible.” He sighed before walking over to where Bobby was and made a note on a sheet of paper of what he’d need. 

“Ain’t no way you coulda’ avoided it. It was all that assholes fault.” Bobby looked over at the list. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think this’ll be too pricey. ‘Specially since you’ll be doin’ all the work. Not to mention your momma said the insurance is gonna cover it all.”

“I am so glad we have great coverage.” He didn’t want to even imagine how bad it could have been. Well, he could imagine it he knew what every piece cost down to the screws. He just didn’t want to think about it. 

“We should have everythin’ here for you by winter vacation.”

“Think Cas will wanna help?” 

“You gonna let him?” Bobby raised a teasing brow.

“...Yeah.”

“Don’t give me that look boy. You barely let me and your father touch this car. “

Dean shrugged, “I just like having him around when I do stuff like this.” 

“You don’t gotta explain it to me, I get it.” 

“Yeah?” 

Bobby nodded, “Sometimes you just wanna share the things you like with the person you love.” 

Dean watched with a small smile, Bobby was getting a little fidgety. He didn’t like talking about feelings much either but he was much more open than his dad was. 

“You like that with Ellen?” Dean nudged him. 

Bobby smiled and shook his head, “Yes, and Karen.” 

Dean’s smile turned gentle, his aunt Karen was Bobby’s first wife. She passed away before Dean ever got to meet her, but he’d only ever heard wonderful things about her. Ellen and his Ma always said she was a sweet loving gentle woman.

“Okay boy ‘nough of the mushy stuff let's get back to cataloging what you need and then head in, I am getting hungry.” 

“Aye Aye sir,” Dean laughed as Bobby rolled his eyes at him. 

\------

“You look exhausted.” Cas leaned back in his desk chair. He watched as Gadreel dropped his head onto the table his laptop sat on. 

“I am starting to regret taking summer classes.”

“But you get to leave sooner.” 

“Yeah, but I am always busy.” Gad sighed and sat up. “I swear these days only Michael is willing to deal with me, my other friends out here get annoyed when I can’t hang out.” 

Cas frowned, “They should understand how important this is to you. What about that girlfriend you were telling me about?” 

Gad shook his head. 

“Hmm, well if they can’t be understanding than maybe you don’t need them.” 

“Michael said the same thing…. only less nicely.” 

Cas smirked, “Well we are related.” 

“What? Good advice runs in the family?”

“What can I say? We have good genes.” 

“I don’t know if that’s how that works.” 

Cas enjoyed being able to talk to his friends like this. It sucked that they all lived apart but it was cool that they had the ability to talk over video chat or off their consoles. A few years ago he thought he’d be living a pretty lonely college life. Now, now it was more than lively and very busy. 

They were in the middle of making plans to hop online with everyone and play some games when Micheal walked by the screen. 

“Put on a shirt.” Cas called out. Michael paused as he heard him. He seemed lost in thought while drying his hair. 

“Hey, my place my rules.” Michael narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I never did ask you why are you at his place?” 

“My roommate decided on a party and I really didn’t want to be there.” Gad shrugged. Michael walked over while pulling on a shirt. 

“I’d offer for him to stay here but his commute would suck.” 

“For right now dorms is the best route. But, if this roommate thing keeps being an issue the commute might be worth it.” 

“It’s good you have an option if it does get to that point. So does that mean one of you won’t be getting online?” 

“Nah I brought my console since I am just gonna stay the weekend here. Get some peace and quiet and work on things. “ Gad gestured behind him, sitting on a table was a duffle back where he assumed the console was at.

“Oh, did you Cas why your girlfriend broke up with you?” Michael grinned at them both. 

Gadreel rolled his eyes, “kinda.” 

“Oh come on it’s kinda funny.” 

“I thought it was due to him being busy.” Cas cocked his head to the side curiously. 

“Well...yeah there was that.” 

“Come on Gad, it’s kinda funny.” Michael got down closer to the camera’s level. “She was jealous and suspicious at how close we were.” 

“Yeah well you didn’t help the situation.” Gad turned to him.

“Oh, what did he tell her?” Cas knew Michael would only have done or said something to provoke her if he really didn’t think she was a good person. 

“Before I say anything just know that this girl was not good enough for our friend here and...she was a bitch. So I may or may not have let Gad’s sleeping habit’s slip to her and some other stuff. But, that was only after she accused us of sneaking around on her and we had been very honest and serious when we told her we were best friends. Not my fault she made up stories in her head. We haven’t even hung out that much recently.” Michael shrugged.

“I really did try and tell her but she was dead set on there being something going on between us.” Gad shook his head. “ And, yeah Michael was right she wasn’t a great girlfriend.” 

“You’ve got terrible taste in partners.” Michael pulled up a chair. 

“Not completely horrible,” Gad mumbled.

“You’ll find the right one one day.” Michael patted his shoulder. 

“And what about you Michael?” Cas jumped in. 

“Me? I do not want to deal with that right now. Not all of us can hit it out of the park as quickly as you and Dean did. I don’t want to have to deal with all the stress and time that goes with dating right now.”

“Not to mention Michael’s the pickiest damn person on the planet.” Gad crossed his arms with a smirk. 

“I just know what I want.” 

“Yeah and she doesn't exist.” 

Cas watched as the two friends bickered back and forth. He found himself chuckling at them, you could tell that they’d been friends for such a long time. Whoever decided to date one of them was going to have to accept that the other would be part of the package. 

“So are you two going to keep bickering or are we going to play some games? Dean should be getting home soon.” Cas checked his phone, yup any minute now. 

“Let me go get the system set up.” Gad got up.

“I’ll grab snacks.” Michael waved and walked off screen. 

“Talk to you two in a bit.” Cas waved and hopped off. 

As he closed the screen to his laptop his phone buzzed with a message from Dean. 

‘ _ Home, ready to jump on?’ _

‘ _ Dean...are you propositioning me?’ _

_ ‘Cas WTF.’ _

_ ‘  _ 😘 _ ’ _

_ ‘Don’t make me come over there.’ _

_ ‘You can’t drive.’ _

_ ‘....I could walk.’ _

_ ‘Maybe I can go over later.’ _

_ ‘Looking forward to it 💙’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I was gone this long. I had planned on posting sooner but I had the worst time writing recently. Things were coming out right and I had to keep rewriting parts bc they didn't feel or flow right. This is much let than I wanted to get out but feels more like what I was going for. I have all the pieces that I want to write laid out it's just been hard fleshing them out lately. i started going back reading and watching things that inspire me and it's been helping. I really love this story and I got sad that it was getting hard to get words on the doc. I am hoping now things with flow a little bit easier from here on out. 
> 
> To everyone who's left comments thank you so much. I read every single one of them I just haven't been able to comment back ;-; I am going to try to get to them when I can 💙💚💙💚
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me guys it really means so much, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you guys as soon ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween   
Big Life Changing Surprises

Vacation was over for the boys before they knew it. Dean was able to play but had to take it easy for a little while. He even let Cas drive most of the way back to California. Cas was surprised Dean didn’t argue even a little bit to drive more. He was glad to see him taking the doctors orders to heart. 

Dean knew this wasn’t just about football. He had a future to think about and he needed to be in top shape for that. He needed to take care of himself. Having Cas, Sam and his Ma kick his butt every once in a while helped too. 

Their first weeks were filled with practice and classes. Dean and Cas had worked on making sure they were both not overworking themselves. Dean never imagined himself being like this with someone. Working in sync and finding not just someone to be with but a partner. Someone who felt like his other half. Cas was always there to pick him up when he was down and had no problems putting in his place when he needed it. He knew how to deal with Dean when he struggled with his emotions and that was such an enormous thing for Dean. He was well aware of how hard that could be. Cas just took in all in stride and was always there by his side. 

Cas wasn’t the only one being so supportive. As they made their way through their second year of college Dean just grew and grew as a person. Cas was always amazed how Dean could turn his moods around and just knew when Cas didn’t need that. He knew when Cas needed time to himself or when he needed him to be there. Dean was always so understanding of Cas’s own emotional troubles and was ready to help and support him through things. 

School could sometimes be overwhelming and stressful but Dean made it easier. Cas decided to show Dean just how much he appreciated it by doing something Dean had been asking for a while. 

On their anniversary they decided to stay in instead of going out and partying. Their fraternity brothers and the sister sorority had a joint Halloween party every year and this year the girls were hosting it. Dean and Cas got a pass since it was a special day for them. They hadn’t had a single issue with any of the guys in the house it was more than they’d hoped for. 

Dean’s class ran a little late that day so cas had plenty of time to get ready. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face when he got back. 

\------

Dean walked through the door into their living room. Ash was out at the Halloween party with his current not-girlfriend, so they had the space all to themselves. He was thinking maybe ordering in and just relaxing. After spending such a great time during Cas’s birthday just enjoying each others company he was thinking maybe that would be good for this as well. He did get him a present though, he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. 

“Cas, babe, home.” He called out. 

“In here.” Cas called out from their room. 

Dean dropped his bag onto the couch and headed to the room. 

“I can’t wait to relax, class sucked today.” Dean sighed as he walked in. He froze the second he took in the sight before him. 

“Well well well Mr.Winchester, hopefully this class goes much better for you.” 

Dean looked over Cas who was sitting on the bed his back against the backboard. He was lounging there his legs splayed open. He had the whole teacher outfit down to the T, it’s like he pulled it from Dean’s personal wet dream. Tan cardigan with the elbow patches, buttoned up shirt, leather belt, tie with pin, dress shoes, and the cherry on top of it all those glasses. Dean was practically drooling. 

Cas smirked, this was totally worth it. The look on Dean’s face was perfect. 

“Babe, I love every present you’ve ever given me but I gotta say right now this may be my favorite one yet.” 

Cas chuckled as Dean watched his every move. Cas slowly moved up and crawled his way over to Dean at the foot of the bed. “Mr.Winchester, I have a special project I need your help on. Could you assist me today?” He dropped his voice deeper, he watched Dean shiver. 

“Yes, sir.” Dean moved closer.

“Good, why don’t you start by helping me get rid of these shoes?” Cas moved back and leaned on his elbows and lifted one leg up. Dean licked his lips as he took his shoe in hand and undid the laces. Cas held back a laugh as Dean chucked the shoe aside. He placed his leg back down and lifted the other up to do the same to this one. 

“I think this belt should go too, don’t you agree?” Cas opened his legs giving Dean room to move closer. 

“Definitely,” Dean crawled onto the bed and unbuckled Cas’s belt. Cas the whole time just watched Dean calmly. Belt was tossed aside and now Dean was faced with a difficult choice. He wanted Cas to keep the tie and cardigan but he also wanted him shirtless. 

Cas could practically hear the gears turning in Dean’s head. “Speak up Mr.Winchester, I can’t read your mind….most of the time.” He couldn’t help but toss him a wink. 

“Um...could you keep the tie and cardigan?” 

“Of course,” Cas got up on his knees and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Why don’t you catch up while I do this?” 

Dean hurriedly got off the bed and began throwing off his clothes. Cas dipped his head as he tried to hide his smile. He took off the cardigan for just a moment so he could pull off the button up. Once that was done he pulled the sweater back on. 

“Better?” Cas raised a brow. 

“Perfect,” Dean pulled him in for a kiss. “I think these pants should be next,” He gently guided Cas back and worked his pants off. All along the way leave small kisses on his skin. 

Cas did his best to keep his expressions calm and neutral but it was starting to get harder and harder as Dean began stripping more and more of his clothing off. 

Dean licked his lips as he looked over his boyfriend, he really was perfect. Their eyes met and Dean knew they were both done taking things slow. When he surged forward Cas paused him with a hand on his chest. 

“Nope,” Dean was completely thrown off as Cas flipped them. He didn’t mind if he bottomed tonight, hell that’d be pretty hot actually. 

Cas let him adjust himself into a more comfortable position before straddling his hips. 

_ Aw yeah.  _ Same, brain, same.  _ We really lucked out didn’t we?  _ Yes we did. 

Just when Dean didn’t think things would get better Cas turned around.

“Thought we’d do something else you’d been wanting to try.” Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean. He could feel how hard Dean was. Cas could feel him pressing up under him. He rolled his hips slowly and watched as Dean tried to hold back a groan. 

“Cas, my wonderful amazing boyfriend, please tell me…” 

“Dean I may not be a boy scout but I am always prepared.”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean’s words quickly cut to a groan as Cas wrapped his fingers around his hard cock and positioned himself over him. He dropped his hips slowly let Dean slowly press into him. 

This position was fairly new so they couldn’t fall into a familiar perfect rhythm right away. Dean loved that they both felt so comfortable with each other that things didn’t always have to go smoothly and could be a little awkward until they figured it out. 

Once they found that rhythm though there was no holding him. Cas had found the right position for his hands and the perfect arc to his back. Dean had found just the right position for his legs and angle of his hips. He held Cas’s hips tight as he pounded into him. 

The cardigan Cas wore was just the perfect length to give him the occasional peek of Cas’s ass. As they neared their peak he slowly lifted the single piece of clothing showing more of where they were connected. He could see Cas above him curling forward between Dean’s legs. He was pretty sure the blue eyed angel currently hand his dick in hand staving off an orgasm. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped out, he was close so so close. This may be one of his new favorite positions. Dean was thrusting into him at just the right angle and he reached so deep. Cas couldn’t keep the moans from leaving his mouth. Fuck, was he drooling? Who cared, he sure as hell didn’t He dropped his head to his chest as he began stroking himself. So close. He cried out as Dean thrusted in harder. “Cumming,” He choked out before he felt the orgasm take over and everything whited out around him. 

\------

“I am sure Dean will be totally cool with it,” Ash said leading the group of the guys into the living room. All of them were way too drunk to remember why Dean and Cas hadn’t been at the party. If they had remembered it was their anniversary they probably could have guessed they didn’t want to be disturbed. 

The guys being as drunk as they were went straight for opening the door instead of knocking. Now if Dean hadn’t been too distracted by thoughts of a naked Cas he would have remembered to lock the door. That wasn’t the case however and the door swung open for the guys. 

All of them paused in the doorway to the sight of an orgasiming Castiel. Cas unaware of his surroundings let himself drop forward onto the bed, dean still deep inside him.

The guys were all frozen in shock, a few of them didn’t realize he had spoken out loud.

“Holy shit.”

“Kinky.” 

“Lucky Bastard.”

“Guys...I think I am a little gay.” 

“Ahhh,” the last guy was struggling to cover his eyes, his motor skills were not at their finest. 

“What the fuck, get out.” Dean sat up and all of them struggled and stumbled out closing the door behind them. 

“Oh Dean’s gonna be so pissed.” One guy said as he ran a hand down his face. He was feeling much more sober now. 

“Oh he’s not the one I am worried about. When Cas finds out he’s gonna rip us a new one.” Ash said sitting down in an armchair, “And not in the fun way.”

“Please, no sex jokes.” One guy had his face behind his hands, his neck and ears were tomato red. 

“Guys...can we all agree we never speak of this again,” the first guys said looking around. There was a murmur of agreements. “Especially if you thought Cas was hot. Dean would literally bury us alive.” another round of nods. 

They all turned as the bedroom door opened. Dean poked his head out and stared them all down. 

“Cas still has no idea. You will never speak of this, do you all understand?” 

“Yes sir,” They all spoke in unison. 

“Good...not a word.” He pointed at each of them and closed the door. They swore they heard the sound of the lock echo through the living room. 

\------

The next day Dean was having the worst time trying to coax Cas out from under the covers. 

“Cas, angel. It’s okay.” 

“Dean Winchester this is not okay.” Cas’s angry muffled voice spoke out from under the covers. 

“Cas they aren’t even out there.”

“Dean, how am I supposed to face them? It wasn’t even just in the middle of sex they saw me...,” He groaned, “god why then of all times.” 

“Please Cas? Lets get some food, if they’re out there you can come back in here.” 

After some waffle negotiation Dean was finally able to get Cas to leave the room. Cas was happy to see that yes they were alone. 

“Dean? Did you make waffles?” Cas turned to him. 

“Nope,” Dean shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. The whole place smelled of waffles and coffee. He saw a note up on the fridge and went over to read it. 

We’re really sorry guys. 

There’s no excuse for what we did, we should have knocked.

Please take these offerings of Coffee and Waffles as an apology.

We promise it’ll never happen again.

PS: Waffles are in the oven and there is honey from the farmers

Market in the cabinet.

PPS: Happy Anniversary You Two

Cas opened the oven and saw an enormous stack of waffles, he was pretty sure a few had chocolate chips. 

“They make it hard to stay mad at them.” 

“Just like our brothers back home.” 

Cas chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed and grabbed plates. “And just like our brothers back home I guess we can forgive these brothers too.” Cas smiled at the jar of honey. “Buuuut, doesn’t mean we can’t make them suffer a little bit before we let them know.” He smiled at Dean from over his shoulder. 

“I like the way you think Novak.” 

\------

They were inching up on Thanksgiving break when Cas had to interrupt Dean’s studying. 

“Dean, it’s been hours you need to eat.” 

Cas gently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as Dean slowly turned away from his books.

“Has it really been that long?” 

Cas nodded and showed him the time. 

“Oh wow,” Now that he thought about it he was feeling pretty hungry. He began gathering up his notes and bookmarking his spots. 

“Enjoying the classwork?” 

“I am actually. I know it’s only a couple early core classes right now but I have a really good feeling about this.” He looked to Cas with a smile.

“I am glad,” Cas kissed his temple and helped him carry the stuff back to their room. They’d been working on homework in the living room. At some point Cas had stopped and had ordered pizza. 

“Wait...when did you even get that?” Dean pointed at the boxes.

Cas looked at him in amusement, “Dean I told you I was headed downstairs to go get it.”

“I seriously don’t remember that.” 

“We’re going to have to start setting alarms so you can remember to eat.” Cas handed him a plate of pizza and a soda. 

“What would I do without you?”

“Starve apparently.” He placed a small peck on Dean’s lips before grabbing a plate of his own. He was really happy Dean was enjoying his classes so far. He wasn’t doing too bad himself either. He was almost done with his second school’s program. Everyone who found out thought he was crazy but none of them realized how handy it would be to be a certified accountant. They thought he was crazy now but wait until tax season. 

Dean thought he was both crazy and a genius. He was also worried Cas would take on too many people at that time but Cas promised not to go too crazy. He was pretty sure Dean didn’t believe him but he really would do his best to not overwhelm himself. 

\------

Cas shot up from the bed as his phone rang. Who was calling so late? He tried to get his eyes to focus but failed. Instead he blindly answered. 

“-llo?” His words were mumbled and deep. 

“Cas?” 

Cas sat up straighter, “Gabe? What’s wrong?” His brother sounded exhausted and sad. 

“It’s Kali.” 

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine.” 

“What happened? I thought you two broke up ages ago?” 

“We did...but we...may have hooked up not too long ago when she came to visit her parents.” He heard Gabe sigh. He could imagine his brother running a hand down his face. 

“So...what happened?” Cas had a feeling he knew what Gabe was about to say.

“...she’s pregnant.” Bingo.

“Wow...um...okay I don’t want to sound like an ass but for sure you’re the dad?” 

“Yeah, I am the only one she’s been with. Work has kept her too busy apparently.” 

Cas ran a hand through his hair. “What does she want to do?” Cas could hear him choke back a sob. 

“She doesn’t want the baby, she says she’s not ready to raise a child.” Gabe’s voice was just a whisper. “I offered to take full responsibility and custody of the baby if she was willing.”

“Gabe that’s a lot of responsibility.” A child? Gabe was barely older than him. 

“I know Cas, but….if there’s a chance I wanna keep the baby.” 

“Have you talked to dad?” 

“Yeah...I had been planning on getting an apartment but he said to wait and see how things go. If she agrees he said he’d help with anything I’d need.” 

“If she says yes, you won’t be alone in this.” 

“I know. I want to stay positive but I can not get my hopes up.” 

“I know...Gabe...if she says yes...I know you’ll make a great dad.” 

Gabe chuckled on the other side of the line,”You and pretty boy would make great uncles.” 

Cas and Gabe spoke for a while longer. Cas made him promise to keep him up to date on things. When he went to lay down Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. They didn’t need to talk, Dean had heard most of it. 

\------

“Cas please stop pacing.” 

“I am sorry Dean I can’t help it. They’re having their talk right now.” Cas ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time. He practically jumped in the air when his phone went off. It was a text from Gabe.

She agreed!!!

He went on to tell them what they agreed on and Cas had to admit he was a little surprised, happy but surprised. 

Uncle Cas Uncle Dean

Say hi to your new Nephews and or Nieces

It’ll be awhile before we find out the genders

Attached was a picture of an ultrasound with Gabe pointing at not one but two spots in the photo. 

“Twins?” Cas practically yelled.

“Gabe’s gonna have twins? Holy crap, two mini-me’s?” Dean laughed as he sat down. Cas plopped down next to him, he was going to be an uncle to not just one...but two. Wow. He looked at the photo, how quickly things happen in life. 

“Cas...we need to make sure he doesn’t pick out bad names.”

Cas’s eyes went wide as he quickly dialed Gabe’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long guys. It's been rough writing recently, even drawings been hard. I've tried to stay creatively motivated in other ways. Small doodles and small writing things. I actually got a Cricut and new printer as an early Bday gift and I am gonna work on making stickers and stuff of my artwork ^-^
> 
> I hope you guys liked this new chapter. I actually went back through the timeline I had laid out and redid a lot of things to streamline but also make it flow better. Were you surprised about Gabe? I've had that planned for sooo long. It was originally scheduled for later and to happen a little differently but I like how it happened here, I hope you guys did too. I am going to try and get back to the original schedule or atleast as close to it as possible. I like writing and putting out new chapters for you guys ^-^ Thank you all for being so supportive and understanding, it means the world 💙💚 I'll see you guys next chapter.


	14. Status Update

Hey guys,

Thank you for being so patient with me so far. It's been a while since I've posted and I apologize for not getting to you guys sooner. I've been having trouble writing and drawing as of late. I am upset with myself, I love writing this story and I love drawing.I had so many art ideas and I have the entire story, part 3 and the spin off all planned out It's just fleshing it out the story that I have left. I've been trying to write it out but it seems more like I am taking steps back than taking any forward. So I am going to take a break and not force myself to write or draw anything. Just do things outside of writing and drawing and if the inspiration comes I'll create when I can but for now I am not going to make myself post something. I feel like I could be giving you much better chapters and I want to. So for now the story will be paused but hopefully be back soon. You guys are the best and you've been so supportive I hope I can be back soon with more for these boys. ^-^ If all goes well I hope to talk to you all very soon.

Thank you for reading and loving this story so far.

Stay safe out there 💚💙💚💙💚

If you guys want to see any updates or talk to me I am most active on twitter @NP_Infiniteart


End file.
